Prohibido enamorarse
by MariaLestrange23
Summary: Pennywise es capturado y encerrado en una celda de máxima seguridad en el hospital psiquiátrico de Derry. Son requeridos los servicios de Mussa Mora, psiquiatra de nombre algo sonado que acabará teniendo que elegir entre ser profesional o ser libre en una lucha interna constante consigo misma. PENNYWISExOC
1. Chapter 1

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Esta historia es inventada por mi pero basada en la novela "IT" de Stephen King.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: La llamada.**

Mussa, o como la mayoría le llamaban, Doctora Mora, era una psiquiatra que comenzaba a despuntar entre sus colegas por haber ayudado a la policía en un par de casos importantes. En uno de ellos, ayudó a cerrar el círculo cuando se produjo una serie de asesinatos en un pequeño pueblo de California, gracias a ella consiguieron atrapar al asesino.

Mussa tenía 27 años, una larga melena pelirroja y profundos ojos negros, siempre llevaba los labios rojos dándole un aspecto muy atractivo. Ya había salido unas cuantas veces en los medios de comunicación y le molestaba que en lugar de atender al 100% a lo que ella explicaba, muchos hombres fantaseaban con ella, diciendo que era una femme fatale.

¿Su situación sentimental? Felizmente soltera. Tenía un reducido grupo de amigos de toda la vida, los cuales habían estado allí el día anterior de fiesta en su lujoso chalet con piscina, pero ahora estaba sola, sentada y leyendo tranquilamente en uno de los sofás cuando el sonido del teléfono la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

\- ¿Dra. Mora?

-Sí, soy yo.

-Usted no me conoce, pero aquí en Derry hemos oído hablar mucho de usted.

-Perdone pero ¿con quién estoy hablando?

-Oh, lo siento. Soy el doctor Hugo Simmons del hospital psiquiátrico de Derry. Acabamos de atrapar a un individuo un tanto "peculiar" y necesitamos su ayuda.

-Vaya, felicidades por su captura, pero… ¿por qué yo? Estoy segura de que habrá personas más capacitadas que yo y…

-Por favor, no sea modesta. Su fama ha llegado hasta nosotros y no todo el mundo está dispuesto ni capacitado a aceptar "este tipo de trabajos". Hemos tenido algunas bajas después de que hablasen con él.- Mussa meditó por unos instantes lo que eso quería decir.

-Está bien… ¿qué tendría que hacer?- preguntó con algo más de curiosidad.

-Usted tiene que indagar en su mente, ganarse su confianza y averiguar sus puntos débiles. Le advierto que tratará de jugar con usted, es muy inteligente.- Mussa se sentía intrigada por quién sería el individuo, pero el señor Simmons siguió hablando como si fuera una grabadora. - Mañana tomará un vuelo a Maine y pasará un coche por el aeropuerto para recogerla y traerla a Derry. Sus honorarios serán de unos 100 dólares la hora.

-¡¿Cuánto?!- preguntó sorprendida, eso era una barbaridad. Se asustó pensando en que realmente debía ser alguien muy peligroso para que pagasen tanto dinero.

-Lo que ha oído. Hasta mañana Dra. Mora.- y colgó el teléfono.

Mussa también colgó el auricular y volvió a dejarse caer en el sofá de cuero. Alargó su mano hacia el libro que estaba disfrutando antes de aquella misteriosa interrupción, y miró hacia su jardín apenada, mañana tendría que alejarse de aquel lugar para averiguar qué es lo que estaba pasando en Derry.

* * *

 **Hola ... ¡He vuelto! ¡Sobre el día del carnaval, donde se supone que debería estar listo para salir esta tarde! Espero que mis queridos lectores sigan bien y que les guste mi historia. Subiré otro capítulo hoy porque es como un prólogo, muy cortito y sobre lo que va al ir al fanfic. Como siempre, sus reseñas son bienvenidos! Muacks!**

 _ **MariaLestrange23**_


	2. Capítulo 2: Derry's Asylum

Había tenido un día muy ajetreado hasta que tomó el vuelo a Maine. Ahora viajaba sentada en el asiento trasero de un coche observando por la ventanilla el cartel que pasaba por su lado rezando "Derry".

Cruzaron el pueblo y llegaron a las afueras por un camino terroso con altos arboles aguardando su llegada a ambos lados. La vegetación estaba medio muerta y más allá se alzaba un edificio gris de letras plateadas bastante agresivas en su fachada. "Derry's asylum"

Un hombrecillo calvo, moreno y con gafas redondas la esperaba en la entrada con una sonrisa demasiado exagerada. La recibió casi con los brazos abiertos cuando bajó del coche y la dirigió mediante elogios a su despacho.

-¿Tiene algún miedo, señorita Mora?- preguntó de golpe muy serio dejando dos tazas de café sobre la mesa. Mussa pudo ver unas cicatrices alrededor de su muñeca derecha, pero se abstuvo de preguntar, no le conocía demasiado.

-Emm… ¿alguna fobia?- él asintió cubriéndose mejor con la manga y sentándose. –Bueno, tengo aracnofóbia, aunque antes era mucho peor.

-¿Sólo esa fobia? ¿Ninguna un poco más escalofriante como, la muerte, la sangre… los payasos?

-Si tuviera miedo a la muerte o a la sangre, no habría ayudado con los asesinatos, Dr. Simmons. ¿Y a los payasos? ¿Es una broma?- rió, pero él se mantuvo serio.

-Excelente. Sólo quería asegurarme.

-No entiendo cuál es el punto.

-No se preocupe, se lo mostraré cuando todo esté listo.

Siguieron hablando y cuando hubieron terminado el café, una voz salió del teléfono de su oficina indicándole que ya podían dirigirse al ala de máxima seguridad.

Se subieron al ascensor y Mussa se percató del estado de nerviosismo de Simmons. Cuando llegaron a la planta baja, había una iluminación muy pobre en el largo pasillo en el que se encontraban. A los lados había una celda frente a otra, habría un total de 10 que curiosamente estaban vacías. Se fijó en que al fondo no había una celda sino una habitación colocada frente a una estancia acristalada. Al final del pasillo había talla de piedra de una gigantesca tortuga en la pared. Parecía muy antigua, su localización en ese lugar le extrañaba.

A medida que se fueron acercando, Simmons se detuvo repentinamente sin decir una palabra. Mussa le miró extrañada y él hizo un gesto indicándole que siguiera sola. No muy convencida de su comportamiento, avanzó despacio con sus sentidos agudizados al máximo. Se escuchaba el retumbar de sus tacones y hasta el balanceo de su coleta contra su ropa.

Al llegar frente al cristal de seguridad miró con curiosidad la decoración de esa blanca celda. Había una cama, una mesa y dos sillas, algo completamente normal, y platos de comida sin tocar. En el cristal había unos pequeños orificios que ella interpretó que serían para respirar, aunque cabe decir que eran minúsculos. Unas letras rojas en la pared captaron su atención, "PENNYWISE" era el nombre escrito.

-¿Pennywise?- Mussa se sobresaltó cuando frente a ella apareció un hombre pelirrojo con ojos amarillos brillantes y de casi dos metros de altura, con la cara pintada de payaso. ¿Cómo era posible no haberlo visto antes?

-Puedo olerte, Simmons.- dijo sin dejar de mirarla con una expresión de desagrado, que por alguna razón desconocida interpretó que no iba dirigida a ella. Mussa miró hacia el susodicho sin dar crédito cuando lo vio subirse al ascensor dejándola sola. –No te preocupes, no le necesitas.

Mussa volvió a mirar al payaso y éste se sentó sobre la mesa, llevaba una camisa de fuerza, _"debe ser muy incómodo y limitante llevar eso"_.

-Soy la Dra. Mora...- comenzó a decir mirando sus ojos amarillos, pero él siseó haciéndola callar de inmediato.

-Shhhh… por favor, siéntate primero, doctora.

-No tengo dónde sentarme.- se estremeció levemente cuando él le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

-Hay una silla **en tu habitación** …

Mussa descubrió por qué había una habitación allí, pero no quiso mostrar ninguna emoción delante de él. Simplemente se giró, abrió la puerta y sin si quiera mirar el resto de la amplia estancia, tomó una silla y la colocó con rudeza frente a él.

-¡Soy Pennywise! ¡El payaso bailarín!- canturreó con voz aguda dándole énfasis a sus palabras.

-Ese será su alter ego, pero ¿cómo se llama realmente?- la pregunta le molestó, pero siguió sonriéndole entre dientes.

-¿Mi nombre… "humano"?- su risa de payaso sonó enfadada. -Bob Gray fue el nombre que se me ocurrió, pero Bob Gray era un tipo muy aburrido, ¡sin gancho! Así que ahora soy Pennywise.- se carcajeó, pero Mussa se inclinó hacia él con una ceja alzada.

-¿Está diciendo que no es humano?

-Soy todo lo que yo quiera, tengo poder de convertirme en lo que todos temen, eso te incluye...

-Demuéstrelo.- El payaso dejó su actitud altiva y eufórica y pasó al disgusto.

-¿Qué? ¡No puedo hacerlo!

-Vaya… es una lástima, quería verlo.-El payaso la miró con una sonrisa maliciosa y se relamió observándola de pies a cabeza haciéndola sentir incómoda.

-¿Por qué no me tomas en serio, Mussa? Sí… sé cómo te llamas.

-Según me han dicho muchos lo saben, no tiene por qué tratar de impresionarme, Pennywise.- El payaso se puso serio y se levantó hacia el cristal bruscamente pegándose a él, se agachó a su altura y la miró intensamente.

-Si no estuviera esa mierda ahí, verías lo impresionante que puedo llegar a ser.- Dijo mirando la tortuga.

\- No somos tan íntimos.

-¡Touché!

Mussa se levantó de la silla sin prestarle más atención al payaso y comenzó a caminar hacia el ascensor. Estaba muy enfadada con Simmons, ¿Acaso era verdad que esa era su habitación y tendría que dormir ahí? ¿Y esa forma de irse y dejarla sola? Menudo cobarde.

-¡Hasta la noche, mi pequeña doctora!- gritó él antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran, cuando al fin lo hicieron, Mussa soltó todo el aire que estaba conteniendo.

Llegó al despacho y le vio empinar el vaso con líquido marrón bebiéndoselo al trago.

-Dra. Mora, yo…- dijo intentando esconder el vaso.

-Quiero saber por qué diablos no se me informó de que tendría que dormir frente a ese maníaco con personalidad múltiple.

-Ah, ¿no se lo dije? ¡Vaya! Un despiste.- rió nervioso, ella puso los brazos en jarras. –Está bien, le debo una explicación...- Mussa tomó asiento dispuesta a escucharla.- Otros… han tratado con ese sujeto y no han acabado muy bien… de hecho…

-Sí, la marca de su muñeca.- dijo cuando vio que iba a enseñarle la cicatriz.

-Así es… ¿ve? Por eso la necesito, es muy observadora. Tuve mucha suerte de que me cosieran a tiempo, sino habría perdido la mano. Es usted muy astuta, seguro que puede ser capaz de ver detalles que las vícti… quiero decir "colegas", pasaron por alto.

-Me alegra que no la perdiera, pero todavía no está respondiendo a mi cuestión, Simmons.

-Quiero que se gane su confianza, que esté cerca de él y le haga confesar, eso sí, con mucha cautela. Cualquier cosa o detalle de su vida personal, algún trauma, algo embarazoso o lo que sea, lo usará contra usted. Teniéndola cerca, ser lo primero y lo último que vea al empezar o acabar el día seguro que le crea un apego hacia usted y le hará bajar la guardia.

-Sí, eso, o que termine tomándome asco por verme demasiado. ¿Por qué tiene que gustarle verme? Ni si quiera me conoce.

-Bueno, creo que es obvio.- dijo mirándola, pero levantó rápidamente sus palmas cuando vio su expresión. –Oh, no, no me malinterprete, sé reconocer a una hermosa mujer a pesar de mi orientación sexual.

-Simmons… estoy muy intrigada por el trabajo, de verdad… pero creo que tenemos que ser sinceros entre nosotros primeramente.- dijo más suave.

-Por favor, llámeme Hugo, ¿Podemos tutearnos?- ella asintió.- Siento mucho no habértelo comunicado, Mussa, cualquier cosa que necesites, cualquier condición… pero no abandones el trabajo, ya no sabemos qué más hacer.

\- Está bien, me quedaré, pero quiero sinceridad y todos los detalles de esto.

-Por supuesto.- sonrió más tranquilo.- ¡toma!- abrió un cajón en su escritorio y sacó un gran archivador, contenía recortes de periódico, fotos, y muchos, muchos informes que le llevaría tiempo leer.- Gánate su confianza, sé que soy muy repetitivo con esto pero ese sujeto no es de este mundo, esconde algo y quiero averiguarlo.

-Gracias, espero que tengan una buena cafetera, esto es mucho trabajo.- bromeó cogiendo el material.

-¡Mañana tendrás una nespresso si es necesario! Hay un panel instalado en su habitación con botones de marcación rápida por si hay algún… problema. Tenga cuidado, ¿vale?

\- Y usted… por cierto, ¿han reparado en que no puede comer por sí mismo con una camisa de fuerza?

-Emm… es por seguridad…

-¿Por seguridad quieren que muera de inanición?- preguntó ofendida.

-¿Se atreve a entrar a darle la cena esta noche?- desafió entrelazando sus dedos y apoyando la barbilla.

-¿Se puede entrar ahí?- preguntó sorprendida. Él asintió dándole una tarjeta identificativa con una sonrisa ladina pero se le borró cuando ella dijo "está bien, se la daré yo misma", y salió cerrando la puerta con un golpe seco.

-Ésta mujer es muy dura, espero que no cause problemas.- dijo cuando estuvo solo.


	3. Capítulo 3: Azules

Mussa se dirigió a su habitación mirando antes de cerrar la puerta a la celda del payaso, el cual estaba sentado en una de las sillas con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa. Mussa sintió un poco de pena, seguramente estaría incómodo con eso, pero si era peligroso era mejor que estuviera atado.

Cerró la puerta y pasó toda la tarde leyendo las atrocidades que supuestamente había hecho, al parecer devoró a varios niños pequeños y a unos cuantos adultos por las marcas y por la cercanía de los cadáveres, o lo que quedaba de ellos, alrededor y dentro de las alcantarillas.

Según esos documentos, el payaso vivía en el sistema de alcantarillado de Derry, en cuyo centro había una gran montaña de objetos apilados de forma increíblemente anómala, jamás habían visto algo así.

Cuando lograron quitar todo para ver la finalidad de ese apilamiento, encontraron la extravagante escultura de la tortuga enterrada todavía más profundamente del nivel del suelo, la cual produjo una serie de convulsiones al payaso que le dejaron en un extraño estado por el cual pudo ser capturado.

-¿Pero qué…?- estaba horrorizada viendo fotos de desmembramientos, fotos de varios carritos de bebé apiñados en ese montón de objetos, un chubasquero amarillo de un niño llamado George Denbrough, era algo digno de pesadillas.

Se levantó dejando la mesa repleta de papeles y fotos, aun le quedaba mucho por mirar. No entendía nada, ¿quién era ese tipo? Ahí solo decía que se le conocía como Pennywise el payaso bailarín, el nombre de Bob Gray era falso, no tenía una identidad real.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado dejando una pequeña rendija y le vio en casi la misma posición, casi, porque ahora su cabeza miraba hacia su puerta como si supiera que ella iba a asomarse. Pennywise sonrió cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Se veía espeluznante, pero ella era fuerte y sabía tragarse esas sensaciones, por lo que abrió de par en par la puerta y se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta cruzada de brazos.

-Doctora Mora, ya te estaba echando de menos.- dijo levantando la cabeza de la mesa. Mussa cerró la puerta sin decir ninguna palabra y se acercó al cristal.

Pennywise se puso serio y se levantó para ponerse frente a ella, intentaba parecer imponente con su altura e intimidarla. Solo les separaba el cristal, eso debería asustarla. El payaso intentó captar su olor por los pequeños orificios para respirar pero no percibía nada de miedo en ella. Mussa miró con detenimiento al payaso de arriba a abajo, cualquier persona estaría muerta de miedo, más después de haber visto esas fotografías, pero no era su caso.

Pasó su mirada por sus rasgos, el maquillaje no dura tanto como para tenerlo intacto, más bien parecía la piel, que era así. Había algo muy extraño con ese hombre, tenía cara de niño pero a la vez era un rostro adulto y siniestro que no inspiraba confianza.

-Eres diferente.- Mussa miró repentinamente a sus ojos, ojos ¿ _azules_? como el océano.

-¿Cómo es que tienes los…?

-Para atraerte.- interrumpió con brusquedad.

Mussa dejó de mirarle y volvió a encerrarse en su habitación. Lentamente volvió a sentarse en la silla preguntándose de dónde había salido esa joven y por qué no le tenía miedo. Era como si no sintiera emociones en ella, _quizás sea la puta tortuga_ , pensó enfadado.

Cuando Mussa regresó a la habitación cogió el teléfono y llamó a Simmons para no tener que subir.

-¿Sí?

-Tiene los ojos azules.

-¿Qué? Los tiene amarillos, Mussa.

-¡Que no! Ahora los tenía azules cuando me he acercado y le he mirado de cerca. ¿Cómo es que puede cambiar su color de ojos? Porque lentillas es imposible que lleve, no puede cambiárselas.

\- No, no lleva lentillas. Siempre le hemos visto con ojos amarillos, no sé qué puede significar.

-Creo que tiene que ver con las emociones, además ha dicho cuando le he preguntado que era para atraerme más, así que…

-¡Eso es genial! ¡Significa que le gustas!

-¡Vaya! ¡Qué bien!- respondió sarcástica.

-No, a ver… ¡significa que hay más posibilidades de que contigo pueda abrirse y le saques una confesión! ¡Intenta seducirle!

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estás diciendo? No es ético hacer eso.

-El fin justifica los medios, señorita. Aunque no sea ético este caso es excepcional, por lo que no habrá consecuencias. Póngase guapa.- Simmons colgó el teléfono.

-¡Pero…!

¿Y cómo iba a hacerlo? ¿Pero y si la atacaba o algo? ¡Era peligroso! ¡Si era verdad que había cometido todas esas atrocidades era un psicópata! ¡Los psicópatas son apáticos! Seguro que salía mal. De todas formas los psicópatas no tienen la habilidad de cambiar su tono de ojos, ¿quién o qué diablos era Pennywise?


	4. Capítulo 4: Hora de cenar

Unos guardias de seguridad aparecieron apuntando con sus armas a Pennywise haciéndole retroceder y la cristalera empezó a correrse a un lado de la pared. Había una especie de sensor al que al pasar la identificación abría y cerraba allí. Un enfermero entró rápidamente y dejó dos platos y dos copas junto a una botella de vino en la mesa y corrió como alma que lleva el diablo. Pennywise miró entre divertido y confuso pero sus dudas se disiparon unos segundos después cuando apareció Mussa ataviada con un atractivo vestido verde ajustado, su melena ondulada y rojiza destacaba junto con su famoso carmín rojo fuego, zapatos de tacón negros. Cuando pasó dentro, uno de los guardias pasó su tarjeta y comenzó a cerrarse el cristal tras ella.

-¿Tienes hambre?- soltó haciendo que el payaso volviera en sí y cerrara la boca.

-¡Mucha, mucha hambre!- dijo con doble intención. Mussa sonrió sin mirarle y se sentó a la mesa.

El payaso se sentó frente a ella viéndola descorchar el vino vaciando un poco en cada copa, después, la vio coger los cubiertos y cortar la carne sin prestarle atención. Se le cayó la baba cuando vio que se metía un trozo en la boca.

Todavía no podía creerse que estuviera allí, ¿de verdad tenía que intentar seducirle?. Simmons le dijo que no pasaría nada, pero… aquello estaba mal. A la mínima sensación de peligro se marcharía.

-Te ayudaré a comer.- le dijo pinchando un trozo muy tierno de carne que goteaba algo de sangre.

-Yo no como estas cosas, preciosa. Yo como otro tipo de carne.- estaba embelesado con ella.

-¿De niños?- Pennywise salió de su trance y abrió los ojos sorprendido echándose atrás en el respaldo.

-¡Wow! ¡Eres muy directa! ¿No te gusta jugar primero?- dejó escapar su risa de payaso y ella se inclinó hacia él.

-¿Preliminares? Nos están viendo.

-¡Pues que se vayan!- gruñó frustrado dando un pisotón en el suelo. Mussa volvió a acercarle el trozo de carne, ésta vez él lo cogió con sus dientes.

-Me gusta la carne poco hecha, espero que no te moleste…

-Muy perspicaz, doctora. ¿Por qué me estás dando de cenar? ¿No te doy miedo? ¿Sabes con qué puse mi nombre en la pared? Con la sangre del último que entró aquí.- amenazó.

-No tendrás muchas visitas entonces.

-No como tú.- guiñó un ojo haciéndola soltar una pequeña risita, él sonrió ante su reacción. –Es muy incómodo cenar así… ¿por qué no me sueltas?- preguntó con voz infantil.

-No creo que sea buena idea, has sido muy malo.- dijo provocativa acercándose la copa de vino a los labios sin dejar de observarle.

-No soy malo.- dijo fingiendo pena. Ella se limpió suavemente con una servilleta y volvió a darle de comer.

Estaban terminando de cenar y el payaso cada vez la miraba más penetrantemente a ver si entendía qué pasaba con la persona que tenía en frente. Mussa tenía ganas de marcharse ante tanta tensión como se sentía ahí con él, pero finalmente pensó en algo.

-¿Por qué no jugamos a un juego?- el payaso sonrió animado asintiendo. – Es de asociación de palabras, yo digo una palabra y tú dices lo primero que se te venga a la cabeza- le ofreció un trago de vino y él se bebió toda la copa.

El payaso se echó a reír viendo su cara pero cerró la boca cuando ella agarró su copa y también se la bebió al trago, volviendo a verter más en cada una. Interiormente Mussa se arrepintió de haber hecho eso pero disimuló, si había que beber, beberían, tenía que ganarse su confianza y además el vino podría ayudar con ese ambiente.

-¡Vaya! ¡Eso sí que no me lo esperaba! Venga, juguemos.

-¿Sentimientos?

-Hambre.- dijo risueño.

-¿Familia?

-Nada.- _¿No tenía familia? ¿Le habían abandonado?,_ pensaba ella.

-¿Tortuga?

-¡Némesis! ¡Odio!- Mussa se quedó pensativa, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, él habló.- Ahora me toca a mi… ¡¿Miedos?!

-Emm… no sé.

-¿No lo sabes? ¡Bebe más! Te ayudará a saber.- Ella cogió ambas copas y se la acercó al tiempo que ella bebía de la suya. Otra vez de golpe.

-No se me ocurre nada, antes era más miedosa.

-Bueno, ya indagaremos en eso más adelante. –Imitaba la forma de hablar de los psicólogos y ella se rió, el alcohol la estaba afectando pero aun así estaba _pasándoselo bien_ (?). – Ummm… ¿Sexo?

-Salvaje.- Mussa se tapó la boca con la mano, pero empezó a reírse de lo que había dicho _¿Eran los efectos del vino o qué?_ Le salió sin pensar.

-¡Muy bien!- Se contagió de su risa y se inclinó hacia ella en la mesa con picardía como si fuera a contarle un secreto.- A mí también me gusta hacerlo así, aunque no tengo con quién…

-Guardias, déjennos a solas.- cortó ella mirándole.

Los guardias se fueron y Pennywise se la quedó viendo boquiabierto sin decir nada, le sorprendió que echara a los guardias en ese punto de la conversación. Mussa meditó unos instantes hasta que cogió la botella y llenó las copas, agarró una de ellas y se echó para atrás en el asiento sonriéndole.

-¿Tú tienes algún miedo, Pennywise?- El payaso escuchó ruidos bajo la mesa y sintió que algo le rozaba la pierna. Mussa dio un gran sorbo a su bebida mientras le veía tragar con dificultad, para perder las inhibiciones el alcohol sería su aliado. Cuando el payaso bajó la mirada, vio el pie desnudo de Mussa llegando ahora hasta su hombría y la miró atónito.

-Si te refieres a ahora, no siento miedo precisamente.- respondió con voz profunda y muy serio. –Pero sabe delicioso.- Mussa estaba algo avergonzada de notar que bajo su tacto, Pennywise se volvía más duro, pero la voz de Simmons resonaba en su cabeza con la frase, "el fin justifica los medios", por lo que quiso ir más lejos.

-Hay cosas más deliciosas que el miedo.- Se levantó y puso las manos sobre los hombros de Pennywise, cuyos ojos eran cada vez más claros, y se sentó sobre sus piernas. El tamaño que notaba bajo ella era asombroso.

-Deberías temerme, Mussa, me encanta comerme a los de tu especie.- susurró esto último humedeciéndose los labios, Mussa se acercó embobándose unos instantes en ellos, eran tan gorditos y rojos que tenían un efecto hipnótico para ella.

Pennywise sonrió de lado al darse cuenta y sacó la lengua rozándole los labios a Mussa, al sentirlo, la pelirroja volvió a la realidad y se levantó agitada casi cayéndose. Había sentido el impulso de besarlo. Pennywise también se levantó y se puso frente a ella, viéndola ponerse los zapatos.

-¿Qué te pasa, muñeca? ¿No quieres seguir jugando conmigo?

-Yo… Tengo que irme- murmuró nerviosa. – Además… ¡No puedo hacerlo!

-¿No puedes hacer qué exactamente?- preguntó juguetón haciéndola retroceder hasta la pared.

-Simmons me pidió que te…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Simmons está detrás de esto?!- Mussa asintió despacio y finalmente apareció la mirada dorada.- ¡Le voy a matar! ¡Ese cabrón…!

-Bueno…- susurró en una voz apenas audible, Pennywise dejó de gritar.- me dijo que… te sedujera un poco pero… se me fue de las manos.

-¡Ohhhh!- sonrió abiertamente.-Así que… ¿lo has improvisado tú solita?- Pennywise cerró los ojos cuando Mussa finalmente llegó a dar con la espalda a la pared, aspiró su aroma profundamente.

-Emm…- No sabía qué decir, le temblaban las piernas ante la cercanía. -¡GUARDIAS! –Aquel ser volvió a abrir los ojos.

-Por esta vez te perdonaré porque me has _entretenido_ …

-¡PAYASO! ¡RETROCEDE!- Gritaron los guardias en cuanto aparecieron, le apuntaban con sus armas. Mussa levantó una mano hacia ellos para que se detuvieran, Pennywise acercó su rostro al oído de ella haciendo que su corazón latiera deprisa y éste volvió a respirar hondamente.- ¡ATRÁS!

-Pero la próxima vez no tendré compasión...- terminó de susurrar la frase y le mordió suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja. Mussa se sonrojó y él retrocedió sin dejar de mirarla.- Buenas noches, doctora.

-Bu-buenas noches.

Un encargado entró y se llevó todo lo de la mesa y uno de los guardias llamó la atención de Mussa para que también saliera. _¿Qué me pasa?_

Cuando ya estuvo fuera y se cerró el cristal atrapándolo los guardias se retiraron pasando por delante de ella. Se dio la vuelta para marcharse a su habitación sintiendo su mirada clavada en su cuerpo pero no se giró a comprobarlo. Cuando entró, cerró apoyándose contra la puerta dejándose caer en el suelo.

* * *

 ** _Hola! He vuelto! Perdón por la tardanza, he estado ocupada pero finalmente a las 3:45 de la madrugada me he decidido a actualizar! XD tengo horarios de vampiro, que se le va a hacer! Espero que les haya gustado! Muacks! ^^_**


	5. Capítulo 5: Carencias afectivas

A la mañana siguiente, Mussa se despertó con dolor de cabeza. La conocida e indeseable resaca le taladraba los sesos, y la sensación de que anoche habló más de la cuenta no dejaba de atormentarla. Se duchó rápidamente y tomo una camisa y una falda de tubo, no veía necesaria la bata blanca, pero aun así la tomó junto con una libreta.

Intentó recordar qué había soñado, pero solo le venía a la cabeza oscuridad y risas siniestras. Escuchó voces fuera y abrió la puerta.

-¡Verás cuando salga de aquí! ¡Desearás no haber nacido!- gritó el payaso a Simmons, pero en cuanto vio a Mussa se dio la vuelta como tratando de esconder su furia, algo que la hizo fruncir el ceño.

-¡Hola…! Jeje… ¿puedo pasar? Te he traído una cosa.- la pelirroja volvió a la realidad y se quedó mirando a Simmons que trataba de llamar su atención, éste le enseñaba un paquete grande envuelto en papel de regalo.

-Cla-claro, pasa.- dijo dejándole entrar y cerrando la puerta echando un rápido vistazo al payaso. –La verdad es que tenía que hablar contigo.

-¿Qué tal anoche?- le dio el paquete y empezó a abrirlo ante él.- ¡lo prometido es deuda!- era una nespresso tal y como había dicho.

-Muchas gracias, lo dije en broma pero me vendrá bien. Compensará lo de anoche un poco.- En su voz se notaba algo de reproche.

-Vaya, por tu tono deduzco que hubo algún contratiempo… ¿algún problema en la cena?

-El problema fue que me pediste que tratase de seducirlo y no me siento bien, no fue moral. Además, no sé qué clase de vino infernal era el de la cena pero le dije lo de tu "juego de seducción" al payaso.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Ahora entiendo entonces por qué está más furioso conmigo que de costumbre!- " _Qué triste sería descubrir que tu primera "cita" sea simplemente una encerrona"_ pensaba Simmons sonriente. –Bueno, no pasa nada, querida. Esto le da también un giro interesante, al decirle que fue cosa mía le has demostrado que no le escondes nada… ¡maravilloso!- Mussa arqueó una ceja mientras ponía a punto la cafetera.

-Lo que tú digas.- contestó neutral.

-No vuelvas a cenar o a acercarte demasiado a él si no quieres, pero sigue ganándotelo de alguna manera… es crucial aprender **todo** sobre él.- Ella asintió mientras el café salía directo hacia la taza, el calor y el aroma desprendido la relajó un poco, pero aún así sus sentidos le decían que Simmons le estaba ocultando detalles, parecía muy empeñado en que ella fuera algo así como "amiga" de aquel ser, ¿para qué? no lo entendía todavía.- Bueno, doctora… ¿qué ocurrió exactamente? ¿Te amenazó? ¿Intentó hacerte daño?- Mussa carraspeó, no sabía ni cómo empezar.

-Emm… bueno, hubo un momento en el que estuvimos demasiado cerca…

-Define "demasiado".- Casi exigió él.

-Bueno… me mordió la oreja, pero tonteando… ¿Quieres café?- Preguntó lo último fingiendo total normalidad, por dentro temía poner alguna expresión rara que delatase que aquello _la afectó un poco (?)._

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿TE MORDIÓ LA OREJA Y SIGUES TENIÉNDOLA?!- Mussa se apartó el pelo y él se acercó rápidamente a examinarla de cerca, parecía que estaba viendo un ejemplar único en el mundo. –Vaya… esto es impresionante.

-Sí, tengo una oreja muy bonita.- bromeó, pero él seguía pasmado.- Creo que sólo está tratando de llamar mi atención, crearme curiosidad. Ha tenido una mala infancia y se siente solo, y anoche por fin alguien le hizo algo de compañía... es una pena.

-No te dejes engañar, Mussa. Es muy retorcido e inteligente, muy, muy peligroso, así que no sientas pena por él. Debo hacer una llamada. Mandaré poner una mesita ahí fuera para que dejes las tazas y se las lleven a limpiar, ¡nos vemos!

-¡Pero…!- Simmons salió atropelladamente por la puerta sin dar más explicaciones y ella salió a mirar. No vio al payaso por lo que se acercó lentamente al cristal.- ¿Pennywise?- dijo mirando curiosa y lo vio en un rincón en el suelo.- ¿Qué le pasa?

-¿Ya no me tuteas como anoche, doctora?- tenía la voz apagada, sus ojos brillaban azules.

Empezó a acercarse al cristal en cuclillas, una imagen demasiado perturbadora para cualquiera, pero aún así Mussa se acercó y se agachó para ponerse a su altura.

-Está bien, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Estás malo?- Pennywise le sonrió abiertamente olvidando por un breve instante su enfado.

-No, yo nunca me pongo malo. Me siento… - se quedó callado unos segundos y miró al suelo para darle más dramatismo.- …solo. No recuerdo la última vez que alguien me abrazó. Bueno sí, nunca.

¿Acaso el payaso había escuchado su conversación con Simmons de hace unos instantes? Demasiada casualidad que dijera ahora algo sobre sentirse solo. Aún así, Mussa sintió curiosidad y quiso preguntar, pues si era verdad que nunca había recibido un abrazo eso explicaría muchas cosas, sería una información valiosa sobre la que empezar a trabajar.

-¿Nunca te han abrazado?- El payaso negó con la cabeza.- ¿Ni si quiera tus padres?

-No tengo padres, no tengo ni he tenido a nadie.- _¿pero qué clase de infancia ha tenido?,_ se cuestionó sintiendo pena por él.

-¿Quieres que hablemos de…?

-¿Me darías un abrazo?- Cortó haciendo que Mussa abriera los ojos con sorpresa, Pennywise rió un poco.- Eres tan tierna.

-No, verás…

-Lo necesito… -volvió a interrumpirla con voz apenas audible poniendo una expresión que hizo sentir algo culpable a Mussa.

-Lo siento, pero… anoche ya fui demasiado lejos, no sería buena idea hacer eso.- contestó con tono neutral.

Pennywise se levantó con lentitud y fue a sentarse a los pies de la cama, dándole así la espalda a Mussa, apoyando su costado izquierdo contra la pared. Ella frunció el ceño interrogante.

-¿...? ¿Pennywise?- Él no contestó.- Lo siento, pero no nos está permitido, entiéndelo.

-Si lo entiendo, nadie quiere abrazarme, pensaba que eras diferente… -algo hizo click en la cabeza de Mussa.

-Ni si quiera me conoces lo suficiente como para hacerte una ligera idea de cómo soy, Pennywise, no trates de hacerme chantaje emocional, está muy feo.- objetó irguiéndose. El payaso se giró y la miró con una sonrisa malvada.

-Has dejado entrar a tu "jefe" a la habitación, ¿acaso eso no está mal? ¿No está peor que lo que te estoy pidiendo?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Simmons es gay!- refutó.

-Tal vez tenga que hacerte un regalito yo también…

-¿Disculpa?- dijo no queriendo entender. En ese momento Pennywise se levantó de la cama y se acercó al cristal, sus ojos esta vez estaban más claros.

-¿Qué tengo que regalarte yo para que me abraces, Mussa? ¡Soy una entidad poderosísima pero muy pobre económicamente! -Mussa enfureció y se acercó al cristal amenazadoramente.

-¡Yo no abrazo, ni dejo entrar a nadie en mi habitación por regalos ni por nada, sino porque yo quiera! Anoche sólo estaba haciendo mi trabajo, nada más eres eso, ¡un trabajo! No te abrazaría por nada del mundo, eres retorcido, demente, pero mira, vas a llevar razón en lo de que soy diferente, porque conmigo no te servirán de nada tus tonterías. Jamás terminaré en tus garras ni pintarás tu estúpido nombre con una sola gota de mi sangre, aunque tenga que entrar ahí contigo sin vigilancia, ¿Has entendido?- Ante la pregunta retórica el payaso que había tenido la boca abierta hasta ese momento del iracundo discurso, la cerró y empezó a asentir despacio.

-Creo que acabo de enamorarme…

-¡Qué pérdida de tiempo!- rugió malhumorada yendo a la habitación.

Pennywise miraba atentamente lo que estaba haciendo. La vio quitarse la bata, pintarse los labios y coger un abrigo junto con un bolso.

-¿A dónde vas? ¡Era una broma! ¡DOCTORA!

Pero Mussa no contestó y se subió al ascensor con paso apresurado. Si había entendido bien y lo que molestó al payaso era que un hombre pasara a la habitación con ella, entonces ahora se iba a enfadar con más razón.

* * *

 **Hola! Espero que se suba correctamente el capítulo ahora y que les guste! ha estado lloviendo mucho y el wi-fi se iba de vacaciones! Espero que sigáis bien, nos leemos! ^^**

 **MariaLestrange23**


	6. Capítulo 6: 29 de Neibolt street

Capítulo 6: 29 de Neibolt street.

Cuando Simmons recibió la inesperada visita de Mussa a su despacho, inmediatamente éste colgó el teléfono sin si quiera despedirse, ¿acaso creía que ella no sospechaba algo de él?, se equivocaba entonces. En ese momento estaba tan enfadada que no le dio demasiada importancia, su enfado era monumental.

-¡Oh! ¡Qué agradable sorp…!

-Necesito al empleado más guapo de este centro, y soltero, no quiero problemas de novias celosas... -Simmons se sorprendió y rápidamente cogió el teléfono y empezó a marcar.

-¿Bill? Ah, hola Alex, ¿está Bill por ahí?... Está bien, dile que venga ahora mismo a mi despacho.- Colgó el teléfono de nuevo.- Bueno, ¿para qué quieres a ese adonis?

-Veo que no te ha costado pensar el candidato adecuado.- él sonrió avergonzado y ella continuó. -Quiero poner a prueba una hipótesis, así que me temo que alguien tendrá que sustituirme hoy con el payaso.

Ahora él la miró horrorizado pero en ese momento entró un espectacular rubio de ojos verdes, casi dos metros de alto y delgado pero fuerte a la vez y Simmons se puso de pié como un resorte.

\- Wow.- exclamó Mussa sin poder contenerse.

-Buenos días, ¿quería verme señor?- Simmons se cogió el nudo de la corbata colocándosela y Bill miró entonces a Mussa de pies a cabeza esbozando una cautivadora sonrisa.

-¿Bill?, te presento a la doctora Mussa Mora, ella es la que quería verte en realidad, aunque a mí no me importa en absoluto verte.- el atractivo chico pasó por alto esta última insinuación sin despegar su mirada de la de ella, Mussa le devolvió la sonrisa y su mal humor desapareció casi por completo.

-Un placer.- dijo ella.

-No, el placer es mío.- respondió con voz profunda cogiendo su mano para besársela. La verdad es que el plan sí que iba a ser muy realista porque ese chico era capaz de deslumbrar a cualquiera.

-Quiero conocer Derry, y quiero que me lo enseñes… **todo**.-A Simmons se le cayó la mandíbula.

-¿Todo… todo?- rió él coqueto.- No habrá problema. -Simmons había formado una O perfecta con su boca, _¡¿qué está pasando entre estos dos?! ¡Obscenos!_ \- ¿Y a qué hora quieres…?

-Ahora estará bien.- respondió rápidamente. -Hasta la vista, Simmons.- dijo saliendo de allí primera. Bill la siguió y cerró la puerta guiñándole un ojo a Simmons quien malhumorado dio un golpe en la mesa.

Por mucho que buscó, no encontró a nadie dispuesto a tratar con Pennywise, por lo que Simmons tuvo que bajar a intentar conversar con él. Estaba aterrorizado, no comprendía aún como Mussa podía tener esa entereza. Cuando llegó, Pennywise se levantó rápidamente y se pegó al cristal, al descubrir que era Simmons sus ojos se volvieron amarillos con un círculo rojo alrededor.

-¿Por qué demonios vienes tú? ¿Dónde está la pelirroja?- Parecía un león enjaulado. Empezó a andar de un lado a otro en la celda

-La doctora Mora ha tenido que salir.- abrió la puerta de la habitación de Mussa y sacó la silla de escritorio, el payaso sintió su sangre hervir y habló con una voz espeluznante.

-¿Crees que puedes tomarte esas libertades con todo el mundo? Eres lo más bajo de tu especie.

-¿Qué libertades? ¿Sacar una silla?- rió burlonamente sentándose a una distancia prudencial del cristal.- ¡Vaya! Estás…

Simmons hizo una pausa para darle más dramatismo e intriga a su acusación.

-¿ _Celoso_?

El payaso lanzó una fuerte patada al cristal que cogió casi de improvisto a Simmons, el cual casi se cayó de espaldas de la silla pero por los pelos logró equilibrarse a tiempo. Simmons lo miró con detenimiento pero segundos después volvió a sonreír. ¡Eso sí que era un descubrimiento! ¡Aquel ser sentía celos! Ahora sí que tendría que evitar a toda costa que Mussa se fuera de allí. Ahora un poco más contento, miró con malicia a Pennywise.

-Soy gay, payaso, por mí no tienes por qué preocuparte…- se quedó callado unos instantes e hizo como que pensaba algo dándose unos golpecitos con su dedo índice en la barbilla.- ¿de su _cita_ …? Umm… sí, del chico con el que se ha ido sí que tendrías que preocuparte.- los ojos dorados centellearon.

-¿Qué chico?- su voz sonó suave pero siniestra. Hugo estaba encantado.

-Un chico guapísimo, que te lo digo yo que de estas cosas entiendo un rato. Parece esculpido por ángeles. Bueno, ¿qué digo ángeles? ¡Por Dios mismo!, no he visto un hombre tan atractivo y encantador como él en mi vida, ni si quiera en los medios de comunicación. Es una suerte para mí poder verlo todos los días, aunque parece ser que para la doctora también será una **gozada** … ya me entiendes.

El payaso se mantuvo callado, ¿ese _asqueroso_ chico trabajaba ahí entonces?, no entendía por qué pero deseaba despedazarlo. Pennywise cambió su expresión a una más normal, tratando de despistar así al doctor.

-No me importa una mierda, ¿yo? ¿Celoso? Solo quiero salir de aquí y mataros a todos, pronto ella será mi juguete y nadie salvo yo la tocará. Yo seré el que entre ahí y cubriré su cama con su sangre…- Simmons se levantó cogiendo torpemente la silla del miedo que sentía de oírle hablar así- aprovecha ahora porque pronto dejarás de entrar ahí cuando tú quieras, me deleitaré arrancándote el último aliento de vida al igual que te arranqué la mano.

Ni si quiera fue capaz de abrir la puerta para devolver la silla a su lugar, salió corriendo todo lo que le daban sus piernas mientras escuchaba las diabólicas carcajadas que daba el payaso.

-¡BEEP-BEEP SIMMONS!

Mussa fue con Bill a recorrer Derry, pasaron por la biblioteca pública, la estación de policía, los Barrens, incluso fueron a comer en un pequeño pero acogedor restaurante. Los carteles de niños desaparecidos inundaban los postes y troncos de árboles de aquel pueblecito. La comida fue demasiado tranquila, pues fueron los únicos comensales.

Todo iba más o menos bien, el pueblo le estaba pareciendo muy bonito, pero la atmosfera cambió totalmente cuando llegaron en frente de la casa número 29 de la calle Neibolt.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- preguntó curiosa mirando la tenebrosa fachada.

-Aquí fue donde encontraron a "Eso".

-¿"Eso"?

-El payaso, doctora.

-Por favor, llámame Mussa, ¿puedo llamarte Bill?

-Nada me gustaría más.- ambos sonrieron y él continuó relatando la historia. -Esta casa comunica con las alcantarillas, el payaso vivía aquí.- pasaron por la puerta, todo estaba lleno de telarañas y polvo, apenas había mobiliario.

-¿Es seguro estar aquí? ¿Cómo podía vivir en estas condiciones? Da asco rozarse con todo… -el chico se puso delante de ella como para distraerla de aquel ambiente tan desagradable, Dios, el chico era tan guapo… ¿cómo era posible que no tuviera novia o estuviera casado? Era perfecto.

-No es que sea muy seguro, podríamos pincharnos con algo o que se rompa cualquier cosa. Pero yo te protegeré para que no te pase nada. –Su sonrisa era sencillamente perfecta. Transmitía calma. -No saben cómo es que vivía aquí, ni yo tampoco, me dan ganas de limpiar todo este lugar, es muy incómodo.- Empezó a mirar a su alrededor con cara de desagrado y a mirarse como él mismo estuviera sucio, lo cierto es que estaba impecable. -Ni si quiera saben su nombre real, ni de dónde vino, no figura en ninguna parte.

-¿Pero se le han hecho pruebas de ADN?

-Se intentó… pero pasó algo muy raro.- sonaba confuso.

-¿El qué?

-Su sangre… flotaba...-Mussa arqueó una ceja, pero Bill no bromeaba.

-¡Venga ya! ¡Te estoy preguntando en serio!

-Es verdad, no te miento. Su sangre flotaba y al cabo de pocos segundos se esfumaba en el aire, fue imposible de analizar.- Mussa aun seguía sin creérselo era algo totalmente irracional.

-Entonces qué pasa, ¿que no es humano?- él se mantuvo callado sin saber qué responder.- Hombre, eso explicaría por qué puede cambiar los ojos de color cuando le da la gana.

-¿También cambia el color de ojos? No lo sabía, solo le he visto una vez y tenía los ojos amarillos. Me dio tanto miedo que no he vuelto a bajar allí, incluso me compré una pistola para sentirme más seguro en el centro.- le pareció tierno que un hombre admitiera sentir miedo por algo. Mussa agitó mentalmente la cabeza recordándose porqué estaba allí con él y para qué, puede que Bill fuera un encanto, pero sería su conejillo de indias.

-Vaya… ¿y estás armado ahora?- preguntó con doble sentido. Bill captó la indirecta y acercó sus labios al oído de Mussa, ésta sintió un escalofrío al recordar la misma escena pero con el payaso y eso le dio más impulso para poner a prueba lo que quería.

-Si quieres te hago una demostración.- susurró desvergonzado.

-Lamento que tengas que verle otra vez… mi habitación está justo en frente y quiero que seas mi escolta esta noche.

-No importa, serás lo único que mire…

 **¡¿Pero qué está pasando?! Nuestra protagonista se está vengando del payaso** usando **a un pobre chico! (ya saben cómo es éste Bill físicamente, ¿no? jaja) ¿Qué le está sucediendo a Mussa? ¡Está dejando de ser profesional! ¿Cómo se lo tomará Pennywise? Veremos qué ocurre en el próximo capítulo! X)**

 **Dejen sus reviews! ^^**

 _ **MariaLestrange23**_


	7. Capítulo 7: Cambios

El payaso estaba cada vez más cabreado pensando en las palabras de Simmons. ¿Sería verdad que Mussa había salido con alguien? Bueno, y eso ¿por qué le enfadaba tanto? No entendía por qué tenía ganas de que apareciera y decirle de todo, aunque más ganas tenía de arrancarle la cabeza al tipo que estuviera con ella.

Habían pasado horas desde que se marchó y comenzaba a creer cada vez más que era cierto, que estaba con alguien. ¿Qué estarían haciendo? Le reconcomía imaginarlo.

El payaso abruptamente fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó el ascensor abrirse y un montón de pasos torpes y desacompasados junto con el ruido de… ¿besos? Escuchó dos risas diferentes y sintió que le hervía la sangre.

Mussa y su acompañante pasaron por delante de él sin si quiera separarse, ¡ni si quiera le miraron! La pelirroja solo se separó para abrir la puerta, cuando lo hizo se giró a coger a ese estúpido del cuello de la camisa y arrastrarlo dentro de la habitación haciéndole reír.

La puerta se cerró de golpe y Pennywise gritó de rabia por no poder quitarse la camisa de fuerza, no escuchaba nada y eso le molestaba. El payaso tiró de una sola patada las sillas y la mesa.

Pasó casi una hora hasta que la puerta se abrió de nuevo y por ella salió el tipo con una expresión indescriptible. Mussa salió con el pelo alborotado y un camisón de seda negra a despedirle. Le dio un simple beso y una palmadita en el hombro, y cuando él empezó a andar para marcharse, Mussa miró a Pennywise sonriéndole.

-¿Ves? Ha pasado porque me ha dado la gana, sin regalito.- Cerró la puerta, y Pennywise se acercó al cristal.

-¡Pst! ¡Eh! ¡Tú!- llamó la atención del apuesto hombre, éste se refrenó en seco.- Ven Bill, quiero decirte algo.- El aludido se giró y lentamente caminó hacia la celda del payaso.

-¿Cómo… sabes mi nombre?

-Sé muchas cosas, Bill… eres todo un campeón ¿eh? ¡Casi una hora!- se burló. -Menuda belleza te has llevado a la cama.

-Bueno, en realidad… estaba muy nervioso.

El payaso soltó una carcajada a Bill y éste sonrió inquieto. Se dio cuenta de que lo que decía Mussa era verdad, sus ojos eran celestes, pero por alguna razón eso le daba igual, se sentía un poco mareado hablando con él, tenía un magnetismo extraño.

-Seguro que no te gustaría perderte todo lo que sé de ella, ¿a que no?- su voz era dulce, el chico negó con la cabeza, estaba como hechizado. Pennywise sonrió.- Te contaré todos los detalles pero tengo mucha hambre, ¿Me traerías algo de cenar?

-Va-vale… en seguida vuelvo.

-¡Pero no se lo digas a nadie! Sino vendrán los guardias y se enterarán también, ¡y es muy picante lo que voy a decirte! Además Mussa descubriría nuestro plan y… nos mataría.

-No diré nada...

Si sería idiota que aun teniendo sus poderes en mínimos podía manipularlo, y eso que no estaba tan mal como los otros… (*)

Bill salió corriendo y en unos minutos apareció con una bandeja que traía un bistec, abrió el cristal con su tarjeta de identificación y entró. Pennywise negó con la cabeza sonriente, había traído cubiertos de verdad.

-¡Qué bien! ¡Me rugía mucho el estómago!- Dijo con fingida alegría.- ¿Podrías colocar la mesa y las sillas? Se han caído antes...- Pennywise se contuvo de atacarle cuando Bill no tuvo más remedio que pasar por delante de él y dejar la bandeja encima de la cama para colocar todo aquello.

Pennywise mientras, se agachó de espaldas a la bandeja y tomó el cuchillo. Cuidadosamente lo escondió debajo de la almohada antes de que Bill se diera cuenta. Le serviría más adelante.

El chico volvió a cruzarse a coger la bandeja y ponerla en la mesa, era como un autómata. Pennywise se sentó, estaba teniendo mucho autocontrol, ¡demasiado!

-¡Venga! ¡Siéntate Billy!- sonrió haciendo que su acompañante también sonriera un poco. Al momento hizo como que había recordado otra cosa importante.- ¡Vaya, qué tonto soy! ¡jajajaja!- rió.- Dirás que soy un pesado, pero se me ha olvidado que tienes que soltarme, ¡sino no puedo comer!

-Pero yo no…

-¡Oh! ¿No vas a soltarme…? Pero si somos amigos, Billy, ¿no te acuerdas? Ya nos vimos antes una vez, no te hice nada porque eres mi amigo, ¿lo entiendes?- Bill le miraba sin pestañear y las pupilas de Pennywise se agrandaron.- Vamos Billy… suéltame.

Mussa sintió un rugido de tripas, con todo el ajetreo ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de que no había cenado. Se incorporó en la cama pensando en si habría cenado Pennywise… se había molestado con él esa mañana, pero al fin y al cabo fue una estupidez. No tenía que tomarse tan a pecho lo que le dijeran sus pacientes, tenía que ser más objetiva.

Suspiró y giró el rostro hacia un lado dándose cuenta entonces de que la silla del escritorio no estaba, entonces fue cuando hizo memoria y le pareció verla fuera cuando estaba por entrar con Bill. Sin duda esa le pareció una buena excusa para aprovechar y asomarse a ver al payaso.

Cuando abrió la puerta, sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vio que la cristalera estaba completamente abierta y en la celda Bill se encontraba aterrorizado contra la pared temblando como una hoja. Pennywise estaba suelto y agarraba a Bill por el cuello de la camisa con tenía un trozo de plato roto a modo de puñal pegado a su estómago.

-¡NO! ¡PENNYWISE!- gritó Mussa espantada. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, ella pudo ver unos llameantes ojos amarillos.- Por favor…

-¿Por favor? ¡Ganamos los dos! Tú ya te lo has tirado, y yo quiero matarle y alimentarme bien.- dijo mirándole con desprecio.

-¡No! No me lo he tirado, Pennywise, solo hemos tonteado.- El payaso volvió a mirar al rubio con puro odio. -¡QUERÍA ENFADARTE!

El payaso detuvo su empeño por apuñalar a Bill y se separó poco a poco de él viéndola acercarse con las palmas en alto.

-¿Por eso… te ha dado igual _mi problema_? ¿Me estabas utilizando?- Interrumpió Bill mirándola ofendido. Mussa se mordió el labio avergonzada.

-Eres muy guapo y… un buen chico, pero no podía pasar nada más… ha sido un alivio que no pudiéramos… lo siento... –intentaba excusarse y Pennywise soltó una carcajada.

-¡Oooohhhh! ¡Pobre Billy! Amor y desamor el mismo día… ¡qué historia tan **precoz**!- se burló haciéndole enfurecer.

-¡Eres una…!

-¡CÁLLATE!- le gritó Pennywise volviendo a asustarlo, el rubio volvió a temblar de miedo y el payaso miró a la pelirroja. –Tú y yo tenemos que hablar, rompecorazones.- siseó.

-Hablaremos, pero deja que se vaya.

La curiosidad de Pennywise le ganó y soltó al rubio, no sin antes frenarlo de nuevo haciendo que Mussa temiera lo peor. Con una voz apenas audible para que Mussa no le escuchase le habló a Bill al oído.

-No quiero volver a verte cerca de ella. Si lo haces, saldré de aquí y trituraré todos tus huesos.- susurró destilando veneno con cada palabra. Cuando el payaso se apartó y Bill pudo salir, se metió a la habitación de Mussa y presionó el botón de emergencia antes de huir despavorido. Mussa supo que le había hecho daño y aunque quisiera que Bill la perdonase, no tenía perdón lo que ella le había hecho.

Rápidamente y como impulso antes de que se cerrase el cristal, Mussa entró a la celda y Pennywise la miró arqueando una ceja. Consideraba si aquella mujer que tenía ahora delante no se había vuelto loca al querer encerrarse con él.

-Deberías haber escapado. Habría sido el momento.

-Las cosas no son tan fáciles, doctora. La tortuga me debilita y hay guardias en todas las alas… ¡además quería matarlo! –admitió tirando hacia atrás el improvisado puñal haciéndolo añicos. – ¡Ahora quiero oír esa explicación! ¡Y espero que sea buena porque me has jodido la cena!

-¡Pero no ves que ha sido culpa tuya!- El payaso miró sin entender.- Esta mañana me faltaste al respeto.

-¿Por la tontería que te dije? ¿Por eso te has besuqueado con ese gilipollas? Yo lo decía para molestarte pero lo que tú hiciste ayer sí es para cabrearse. ¿Cuánto te aumentó el sueldo Simmons para que cenases conmigo?- Preguntó enfadado.

-¡Fui yo la que quiso cenar contigo!- El payaso se quedó cortado, al menos por un rato. -¿Se puede saber por qué te ríes ahora?

-Nada, no sabía que te interesaba tanto.

-¿Qué?- su voz sonó aguda y Pennywise se acercó a ella.- ¿Cómo demonios vas a interesarme?

-¿No? ¿Eres consciente de que te has metido aquí conmigo sabiendo que esto nos encerraría juntos?- murmuró pegado a ella estampando su mano en la pared a un lado de su cabeza arrinconándola.-Ahora nadie nos ve… no hay guardias, ninguna cámara de vigilancia… Qué suerte la mía…- susurró relamiéndose, su voz sonaba tranquila aunque él la estaba amenazando en ese momento, o al menos creía que lo estaba dejando claro.

-¿Entonces eso era verdad? ¿Lo necesitas realmente?- " _¿comer? ¡Claro que necesito comer! ¡Y más algo así como tú!"_ pensaba él asintiendo sonriente. -Vale, pero solo por esta vez, no quiero más problemas.- dijo con voz resignada.

-¿Solo por esta vez…?- repitió sin entender.

Mussa no se fiaba mucho de él pero aún así estiró los brazos y le rodeó el cuerpo. Colocó la cabeza en su pecho y suspiró dándole palmaditas en la espalda. Pennywise se quedó inmóvil unos segundos hasta que pudo reaccionar. " _Me está… abrazando…"_ Pensó sorprendido. Luchó internamente consigo mismo por no hacerlo, pero sus brazos acabaron envolviéndola con torpeza y sus manos enguantadas se posaron con suavidad en su espalda, haciendo que las palmaditas de ella cesaran, pero a él no le importó en absoluto. Extrañamente aquello se sentía bien, _demasiado bien_... Instintivamente cerró los ojos cuando el olor de su pelo alcanzó su roja nariz.

El contacto de sus manos transmitió mucho más en Mussa que lo que había pasado momentos antes en su habitación. La sensación de ambos era rara pero muy agradable. Era como la de estar dormidos en brazos de alguien, pero estando de pié. Desafortunadamente iban a despertar.

Cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió se separaron de golpe como si ambos hubieran recibido una descarga eléctrica. Los guardias aparecieron y al abrir la cristalera uno de ellos agarró el brazo de Mussa para ayudarla a salir, estaba muy, muy confundida mirando hacia un lado en el suelo con las mejillas completamente rojas. Pennywise no dejaba de mirarla, no sabía cómo había pasado aquello pero en el fondo y aunque fuera algo inconfesable para él, le hubiera gustado seguir así un rato más.

El payaso la vio soltarse del agarre mirando a aquel hombre con mala cara, y meterse a su habitación mientras los guardias le sujetaban a él para atarle y encerrarle allí sólo de nuevo.

Cómo estaría de confuso que ni si quiera intentó atacarles… Fue la noche más rara de sus vidas y la que marcó un cambio en ambos.

* * *

 **(*) Ya entenderéis por qué!**

 **Hola! Por si alguien lo ha notado he reemplazado el capítulo! He visto una serie de erratas por mala traducción, del paso de copiar y pegar han cambiado unas palabras como les ha dado la gana! Creo que ya está bien, cosas que pasan. Disculpen las molestias, un beso! ^^**

 **MariaLestrange23**


	8. Capítulo 8: Mentes frágiles

Para su sorpresa y un poco de disgusto, Pennywise no dejó de pensar en ella durante toda la noche, algo impensable para una entidad como él, pero era cierto.

Mussa no sabía qué hacer, las horas pasaban y no podía dormir. Se sentía muy rara, por un lado seguía ruborizándose sin poder controlarlo y por otro estaba reprendiéndose interiormente de revivir una y otra vez aquel suceso, no quería ni pensar en lo qué hubiera pasado si los hubieran visto.

Se levantó y cogió el archivador. Ahí se decía que Pennywise fue encontrado por un largo rastro de sangre que conducía hacia las alcantarillas y que no había sido borrado porque coincidió con un mes de fuerte sequía. Realmente deseaba que no hubiera hecho esas cosas. ¿Cómo alguien que transmitía todo lo que transmitió en ese abrazo podía haber cometido esas atrocidades?

Debía de ser objetiva porque sino el caso supondría su perdición. A pesar de estar al otro lado del pasillo, lo sentía ahí, pensando en ella también…

 _No, no es que lo sientas, es que en el fondo quieres que piense en ti.-_ dijo una vocecita en su cerebro.- _¿Y si no fuera así, qué? ¿Acaso te sentaría mal? Es un paciente, peligroso, malvado y sin empatía por nadie. ¿Por qué pensaría en ti? No te des tanta importancia y céntrate en tu trabajo._

Pronto encontró un artículo en el que decía que en el psiquiátrico se había producido un suicidio masivo en el ala de máxima seguridad, la fecha era reciente.

-Coincide en el tiempo en que Pennywise entró aquí… eso explica por qué las demás celdas estaban vacías… ¿qué había pasado?

Mussa cogió el teléfono y llamó a Simmons.

-¿Hugo?

-¡Buenos días! ¡Qué madrugadora!- dijo demasiado alegre.

-No he podido dormir… ¿Puedes bajar un momento y explicarme una cosa? Tengo todo esto hecho un lío y…

-¿A tu habitación? ¡Ni muerto! Sube tú, por favor.- dijo rápidamente terminando la llamada.

Mussa se vistió rápidamente y cogió el recorte de periódico. Al salir, vio que Pennywise se levantaba de la cama y se ponía frente al cristal mirándola.

-Bu-buenos días.

-Doctora.- saludó él haciendo una inclinación de cabeza. Mussa la devolvió un poco desconcertada y avanzó hacia el ascensor a paso ligero ruborizándose, dejándole a él con una sonrisa pintada en su cara.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que sonreía ahí sólo como un idiota se sacudió y se sentó en la cama de nuevo con semblante serio. " _¿Qué coño me pasa?"_

-¿Cómo sucedió esto?- dijo ensenándole el recorte a Hugo. Con manos temblorosas él lo tomó.

-Fue… fue el payaso, Mussa. Pero no te preocupes, por lo que sea a ti no te hace nada. -Mussa arqueó una ceja y él continuó indicándole en un gesto que tomara asiento. –El payaso les volvió locos, más locos de lo que ya estaban y se suicidaron. Les susurraba cosas en la noche y uno a uno fueron cayendo.

Cuando le trajimos aquí, yo iba con él en el vehículo, estaba inconsciente o eso parecía. Detrás en otro, venían otros hombres más, llevaban la tortuga. Al entrar en Derry, conseguimos pasar un semáforo justo antes de que se pusiera en rojo, pero el otro coche no pudo y tuvo que esperar. Pennywise entonces sacó unas enormes fauces y me arrancó la mano. El conductor frenó de golpe y los del coche de detrás se apresuraron y le cambiaron con la tortuga mientras a mí me llevaron al hospital.

Mussa no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, pero Simmons continuaba con la voz entrecortada.

-Tuve mucha suerte… la tortuga la pusimos en ese pasillo, si se ha fijado no está completa, un trozo lo rompimos y en el laboratorio hicieron una solución para mezclarla y juntarla con lo que sería el cristal de su celda, si se mantiene demasiado tiempo apoyado en el cristal, éste le quemará literalmente. También está en la puerta de salida junto a un dispositivo que en cuanto le detecte si intenta escapar le pasará una descarga que podría freírle, o eso es lo que esperamos que ocurra. Aun así no se pudo evitar que los otros pacientes murieran, eran los más perturbados del hospital, sus mentes era más inestables, más frágiles.

-Pero anoche convenció a Bill de que le abriese y le soltara.

-Bueno… sobre eso… Bill es algo así como medio paciente. (*)

-¿Qué? ¿Me hizo salir con un enfermo mental?

-¡Bill no podría hacer daño a nadie! ¡Ni si quiera creo que se le haya pasado alguna vez por la cabeza! El problema de Bill es que tiene trastorno obsesivo compulsivo, está obsesionado con su aspecto y con la limpieza, además de ser muy perfeccionista… - Estaba claro que desconocía que Bill poseía un arma desde que conoció al payaso, así que eso de que no podría hacer daño a nadie… con un arma somos todos muy valientes, y más si sentimos miedo.

Simmons no tenía escrúpulos, eso también estaba claro, y que ocultaba algo también, así que ella le ocultaría ciertas cosas.

-Él ayuda aquí en el hospital, no está ingresado porque no es para tanto, le tratamos cuando se siente mal y puede entrar y salir cuando quiera, al ser tan bueno limpiando por su TOC le ofrecimos trabajar aquí, pero media jornada, nada enfermizo.- Mussa no veía bien que se aprovecharan de su trastorno, pero ella se había aprovechado también de él, así que no podía reprender a nadie. Además si Bill estaba de acuerdo con hacer eso… adelante. Ahora entendía lo ansioso que se había puesto en la casa de Neibolt.

-Entiendo… ¿sabes si está aquí?

-No, hoy no ha venido, decía que quería tomarse el día libre y no se lo he negado.

Mussa le contó lo que pasó, Simmons escuchaba atentamente y de vez en cuando asentía. Cuando le estaba contando que llegaron y que fueron a su habitación a "tomar la última copa", los ojos de Simmons se iluminaron.

-¿Qué… reacción tuvo el payaso cuando te vio entrar con Bill? ¿Estaba… enfadado?

-No lo sé… ¿intenta matar a todo el mundo o solo lo intentó anoche con él?- dijo astuta. Simmons meditó unos instantes, Pennywise quiere matar a todo lo que se mueve pero él estaba seguro de que sintió celos.

-Señorita Mora, no he querido bajar hoy ni bajé anoche a ver qué ocurría porque no tomó muy bien que pasara a tu habitación ayer a tomar una silla mientras estabas con Bill. En otras palabras me amenazó por ello.

-Bueno, él está ahí encerrado, ver que alguien se pasea delante de sus narices por donde quiere no le sentará muy bien.

-No es solo eso. Dijo, entre otras cosas, que nadie salvo él te tocará, le noté muy posesivo y me dio miedo.- Mussa carraspeó y puso su mejor cara inexpresiva.

-Me he preocupado por él, me atrevería a decir que más que nadie de este hospital, y eso que no he hecho nada fuera de lo normal...- _"Anoche sin ir más lejos".-_ Habrá desarrollado apego hacia mí y por eso no quiere compartirme, después de todo siempre ha estado sólo, es una pena…

-Cuidado.- interrumpió señalándola con el dedo índice a modo de advertencia. –No le compadezcas, Mussa. No sé lo que te habrá contado pero espero que seas profesional. Ya estuve en un centro anteriormente y una doctora se confundió así y acabó enamorándose de un maníaco de cabello verde. Fue un caos y hubo muchos muertos, no sientas nada por él.

-Sé cómo hacer mi trabajo, Simmons, puede estar seguro de ello desde la seguridad de su despacho.- dijo levantándose ofendida. – Tiene gracia que usted hable de tener cuidado cuando me sugirió que provocase al payaso.- Simmons se mordió la lengua, no podía rebatir eso. - Le seguiré tratando como trato a cualquier ser humano, no como a un monstruo sin remedio como hacen todos aquí. Eso sí que es una monstruosidad.

* * *

(*) ¡Por eso Bill fue tan fácil de engatusar!

 **Hola! Perdonad la tardanza, estos días he estado leyendo IT y tiene 989 páginas! Quiero acabarlo antes del viernes XD voy por la página 730! Espero actualizar pronto, nos leemos! ^^**

 **MariaLestrange23**


	9. Capítulo 9: Culpable

Mussa se marchó del despacho enfadada y llamó al ascensor para bajar a su habitación, necesitaba estar sola un rato.

Suspiró cuando ya abajo se abrieron las puertas del ascensor y caminó por el pasillo escuchando que el payaso se movía. Cuando llegó a la altura del cristal cambió de idea y sacando la tarjeta de identificación ingresó en la celda volviendo a cerrar. Tomó asiento en la silla más cercana a la salida y cruzó las manos sobre la mesa en silencio.

-Doctora Mora.- dijo con voz suave sentándose frente a ella, sus ojos azules taladraron los negros.- Espero que hayas pasado mejor noche que yo.

-Prefiero no contestar a eso.- contestó malhumorada.

-¡Oh! Pero qué arisca estás hoy! Dime el nombre del que te haya enfadado y lo despedazaré vivo.- La ocurrencia hizo que Mussa se relajara y empezara a reírse mientras él la observaba interrogante.- ¿Qué? No es un farol.

-No será necesario, Pennywise. Estoy bien.- El payaso sonrió de lado y ella se sonrojó un poco desviando la mirada.- Bueno… ¿qué decías? ¿Has pasado mala noche?- preguntó.

\- ¡Ah, no, no! Prefiero no contestar a eso.- Jugó él. Mussa entrecerró los ojos y el payaso se encogió de hombros.

-Vale, de acuerdo. He tenido algo de insomnio, el café estaría demasiado fuerte…- mintió.

-Sí, claro.-Contestó enarcando una ceja. -Por ahora me vale esa excusa taaaan pobre, pero seguro que hay algo más que no me estás diciendo…

Mussa se mantuvo callada mientras el payaso meditaba durante unos segundos. Al cabo de un momento éste se inclinó hacia delante y le hizo un gesto a ella de que se acercara como si fuera a contarle un secreto.

–¿Puedo serte sincero?-Ella asintió. -No pude sacarte de mi cabeza en toda la noche.

Mussa no supo qué responder, pero su lenguaje corporal delató su nerviosismo. Pennywise rió y ella volvió a apoyarse en el respaldo de la silla con su mejor cara de póker.

-¡No pasa nada, mujer! Tú me has preguntado, ¿no?

-Sí… en fin, déjate de tonterías, tenemos que hablar.- Dijo recuperando un poco la compostura. -Lo de anoche…- el payaso dejó de sonreír y la observó con una mirada inquietante.

-Si vas a decir algo desagradable, te sugiero que no lo hagas, doctora.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

-Porque aunque me joda mucho admitirlo, sí, me gustó nuestro… _momento_. Y sé que a ti también, así que no mientas diciendo lo contrario.- confesó con ojos centelleantes.

-No voy a negarlo.- dijo arrepintiéndose en el acto. Su voz aunque había sido muy baja había impactado en el payaso como si ella se lo hubiera dicho gritando.

-Entonces… ¿te gustó?- Ella se aclaró un poco la garganta y el payaso se recostó en su silla imaginando su respuesta. Pero aun así él quería oírla de sus labios.

-Escucha…- evadió la pregunta. -Sé que me dijiste que estabas sólo… Ojalá tuvieras a alguien ahí fuera, un ser querido o similar. Yo intentaría conseguir que pasara a verte si eso te hiciera sentir mejor… -el payaso escuchaba en silencio mientras ella desconocía que se estaba enfadando.- Pero aunque nos sintiéramos bien, yo no puedo tener ese tipo de gestos con pacientes…

-¡Eh! Tranquila doctora. Supongo que los abrazos se sienten bien en sí, así que si no puedes hacerlo no importa…-Interrumpió.

-Me alegra que lo entiendas Pennywise.- Emitió una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos. Aquello era demasiado extraño, el payaso generalmente no era tan racional, era caprichoso, infantil e inestable, pero no racional.

-Consígueme un muñeco o algo que tenga brazos y problema resuelto.- La afirmación le cayó a Mussa como un balde de agua fría.

-Pero… no es lo mismo ¿no?- Preguntó con voz débil. El payaso sonrió de lado con malicia inclinándose nuevamente hacia ella en el asiento.

-A lo mejor me gusta más que contigo.

La frase que acababa de escuchar había hecho que sintiera una pequeña punzada en el pecho. Eso dolió, vaya que sí dolió. ¿Le estaba diciendo que a lo mejor con un muñeco sentía más cosas y lo disfrutaba más que con ella? ¡Pero qué se había creído ese estúpido payaso!

-Vale, veré qué puedo hacer. -la pelirroja fingió lo mejor que pudo una risita y se puso de pié. Él sonrió interiormente y también se levantó. Sabía que la había molestado aunque ella disimulara. Iba a sacar la tarjeta para abrir e irse pero notó que él estaba frenándola desde atrás agarrándola de la mano.

-Puedo oler los estados de ánimo de cualquier ser vivo, eso incluye a todos los de tu especie... a ti...-dijo con suavidad tirando de su mano para hacerla girar y que le mirase. - Así que sé que lo que te he dicho te ha molestado.

Mussa recurrió a su valentía para no gritar, despejando el miedo de su mente como pudo. _"Ha estado fingiendo estar atado todo este tiempo y ni si quiera me he percatado de ello"._ Podía haberla atacado, podía haberla agarrado del cuello y asfixiarla o Dios sabe qué y nadie se habría enterado hasta ser demasiado tarde. Aunque pensándolo bien, todavía podría hacerlo.

-¿Ya estamos otra vez con lo de que no eres humano? Dime qué eres entonces.

-Soy del macroverso, el último de una raza agonizante. He venido a alimentarme de tu gente, de sus miedos, de su carne, sangre y huesos. Cuando me sacie hibernaré y volverá a empezar el ciclo dentro de 27 años. Puedo tomar la forma que me plazca, y si no estuviera la talla de Maturin mis poderes serían plenos y ya os habría matado a todos… o a casi todos… -sonrió mirándola con una mezcla de maldad y provocación. -Con la piedra aquí sólo puedo matar a los más ineptos. Soy todo y a la vez nada, sin forma…

-Abstracto.- interrumpió ella y él asintió.- Tienes una imaginación desbordante. Ahora si me disculpas tengo que irme.- Trató de soltarse, pero él no la dejó ir visiblemente ofendido.

-He contestado a quién soy, doctora. No puedes marcharte así sin más.

-¿Esperas que crea eso?-soltó irritada. -Un momento… ¿oyes voces en tu cabeza?

-¿Qué? Oye niña, ¿has oído lo que te he dicho? ¡No tengo esquizofrenia ni esas mierdas que decís vosotros! ¡Digo la verdad!- Le estaban dando ganas de atacarla, por lo que la soltó furioso y caminó por la celda para no hacerlo.

-Creo que deberías tomar antipsicóticos si de verdad crees en lo que has dicho. -Pennywise se frenó en seco dándole la espalda y se mantuvo callado durante un buen rato sin mover un solo músculo.

Extrañada, Mussa avanzó con cautela hacia él y le rodeó para ponerse en frente y ver qué le ocurría para estar tan en silencio.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y los puños fuertemente apretados, cuando fue a tocarle en el hombro el payaso abrió los ojos mirándola furiosamente y la agarró haciéndola retroceder hasta sentarla sobre la cama, él trepó sobre ella y se sentó a horcajadas aprisionándola. Mussa gritaba y él cerró los ojos aspirando su aroma.

-Dulce, dulce, bello terror. ¿Qué antipsicóticos me recomiendas para no devorarte ahora mismo?- Mussa le dio una bofetada y cuando él la miró impresionado por su reacción, ella trató de cogerle de las largas mangas de la camisa de fuerza y atarlas, pero él fue más rápido.

Con brusquedad tiró al suelo la prenda dejando su torso desnudo a la vista, Mussa contempló su cuerpo con la boca medio abierta y sintió que su miedo se fusionaba con otra emoción más escandalosa que la quemaba por dentro. Avergonzada miró a los ardientes ojos de aquel ser.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo? ¿De que esta situación se puede mal interpretar perfectamente?

-Oh, sí. Soy muy consciente de lo que hago.- Pennywise empezó a reírse pero su risa se cortó inmediatamente cuando algo captó sus sentidos. Mirándola intrigado, se encorvó hacia ella y en un rápido movimiento hundió su nariz roja en su cuello aspirando fuertemente. Un olor opuesto al miedo emanaba de ella y no podía identificarlo. -¿Qué estás sintiendo?- Preguntó con una mezcla de curiosidad y excitación.

-¡Siento que eres un imbécil y vas a arruinar mi carrera! ¡Déjame ir!- Trataba de apartarlo poniéndole las manos en su pecho, sorprendentemente suave y pálido traicionándola aún más.

-Shhhh… espera, ¡espera! Quiero saberlo…- murmuró sujetándola suavemente por las muñecas.

Mussa no creía o no quería creer que él pudiera notar que empezaba a tener demasiado _calor_ , pero después de un rato así, comenzó a preocuparse. Pennywise la agarró del mentón suavemente obligándola a tener contacto visual con él.

-¿Pensabas en mí anoche? Dímelo.- demandó intrigado, su voz sonó como la de un adulto esta vez, sin un atisbo del personaje que pretendía ser.

-Yo... Por favor, está prohibido que esté pasando esto, deja que me vaya.- rogaba.

La miró unos instantes más, tenía los labios ligeramente separados y respiraba con dificultad, estaba nerviosa bajo él y tenía un atractivo color escarlata en las mejillas que incitaba que él quisiera pellizcarlas, morderlas, lamerlas, e incluso todo a la vez estaría bien. Contra su voluntad Pennywise cerró los ojos y se echó a un lado para liberarla, si seguía mirándola no la dejaría marchar.

Mussa se apartó de él y con rapidez se puso de pie colocando su vestimenta mientras trataba de no mirarle a los ojos. Él en cambio seguía sentado observando cada movimiento.

-Lo siento, es que eres tan...- estaba tan desconcertado que no encontraba las palabras.

-Se acabó por hoy.- dijo cortante. Vio que cogía sus cosas y que sus ojos parecían húmedos, se preocupó y se levantó caminando hacia ella.

–¿Te pasa algo?

-¡¿Que si me pasa algo?! ¡No te acerques!- le advirtió con mirada fiera. -¿Qué querías conseguir? ¿Que te dijera que sí estuve pensando en ti? ¿Y qué si así fuera? No tienes derecho a hacerme esto para saber ese **imposible**.- dijo dando más énfasis en esa palabra. -Como vuelvas a acercarte a mí me marcharé de Derry.

El payaso guardó silencio viéndola abandonar la celda y desaparecer de su vista rumbo hacia el ascensor. Mientras los guardias, avisados por Mussa, le ponían la camisa de fuerza y se llevaban el cuchillo escondido con el que se soltó, Pennywise trataba sin éxito de deshacerse de un estado interno nuevo para él y bastante molesto: La culpabilidad.

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, actualizaré después de Semana Santa.**

 **Gracias dj83 por el truco, a ti te dedico el capítulo! A los demás les animo a que lean tu historia :)**

 **Angel voldem snape, gracias a ti también por tu entusiasmo!**

 **¡Felices vacaciones a todos!**

 **MariaLestrange23**


	10. Capítulo 10: La noche más oscura

**Hola mi querida gente! Aviso que este va a ser un capítulo largo para compensar el parón de tiempo sin publicar, en un primer momento pensé en dividirlo pero he sido buena XP**

 **Antes de nada deciros que me inspiré con una canción llamada "In the shadows" de Amy Stroup que os recomiendo como ambientación. Me encanta! *.***

 **Un abrazo enorme! ^^**

* * *

Capítulo 10: La noche más oscura.

Pasaron los días y Mussa se mantenía al otro lado del cristal con gesto serio todo el tiempo, no hablaron del tema y se mostraba más distante con él, estaban peor que cuando se conocieron. Pennywise quería volver a tenerla cerca, pero no quería admitirlo cuando le preguntaba cómo se sentía y o en qué pensaba. A veces tenía la sensación de que ella fingía escucharle y que en realidad sólo pensaba en cuánto tiempo le quedaba para terminar la sesión.

Lo cierto es que en algunas ocasiones era él quien no estaba prestando atención, pensando en que cada día Mussa le parecía más atractiva, en que sus labios gruesos y rojos junto a los suyos debía ser una fusión alucinante, más aún si ello provocaba que ese aroma volviera a aparecer.

Hacía una noche terrible, una fuerte tormenta estaba cayendo en Derry y Mussa y él estaban en una de esas sesiones. La joven estaba sentada frente a él con las piernas cruzadas mordiendo la tapa del bolígrafo mientras tomaba notas de lo que él decía.

-¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso?- Se interrumpió a sí mismo. Estaba harto de que de vez en cuando la baba se le cayera inevitablemente por verla así.

-¿Umm?- gimió interrogante levantando la mirada de la libreta sin entender.

-Deja de morder eso, anda.-pidió.

La pelirroja se quitó la tapa y cerró la libreta.

-¿O qué?- preguntó desafiante.

-Romperé el cristal.

-No puedes. – rebatió convencida, pero momentos después le pareció tan fácil imaginárselo que creyó conveniente parar.

-Mussa…- se echó hacia delante poniéndose de rodillas en el suelo.- Entra aquí conmigo.

-¿Qué?- la pilló desprevenida, pero inmediatamente cambió su expresión a una más dura. -Haberlo pensado antes, Pennywise.- Contestó tapando el bolígrafo y se levantó dando por terminada la conversación.

-Por favor… me portaré bien. Fue en parte también mi instinto, pero te prometo que lo controlaré.- su voz sonó sincera pero ella seguía dolida.

-No es buena idea.- Mussa le dio la espalda para entrar en su habitación.

-Perdóname...-La pelirroja detuvo sus pasos.- Me he arrepentido todo este tiempo, nunca he echado de menos a alguien… hasta ahora, y es algo que me está matando.-Ella se giró lentamente y le vio con la cabeza apoyada en el cristal mirándola con ojos tristes de un azul apagado.- Te echo de menos.

Un fuerte trueno se escuchó, allí no había ventanas salvo en su habitación, pero debió de iluminarse todo el cielo. La luz parpadeó de forma extraña y Mussa le miró considerándolo. Se percató de que su frente empezaba a ponerse roja y se acordó de lo que Simmons le dijo sobre permanecer mucho tiempo tocando el cristal.

-Entraré. Pero levántate enseguida de ahí.- dijo yendo a por la tarjeta, al volver el payaso no se había movido del sitio.- Te vas a quemar, levántate. -Cuando se estaba abriendo el cristal, otro fuerte rayo cayó y la luz se fue de allí dejando el cristal medio abierto. Solo se veía con una luz tenue de emergencia.

-¡Mierda! ¡No!- Exclamó mirando a su alrededor.

Un momento… ¡¿Cómo saldría de ahí si el ascensor no funcionaba y no había escaleras?! Encima el panel de emergencia de la habitación no funcionaría tampoco sin electricidad.

Mussa volvió a mirarle y vio que la frente del payaso echaba humo.

-¡Pennywise!- entró corriendo en la celda y se agachó a su altura apartándole la cara del cristal arrodillándose a su lado.- Pero bueno, ¿es que no ves que te estás quemando? ¿Por qué has seguido?- dijo viéndole la marca roja de la frente.

-Para que me perdonaras.- Mussa volvió a mirarle desde la frente a los ojos.

-Eres tonto, ¿lo sabías?- Regañó ella, él asintió y eso provocó que ella suavizara el rostro y le hablase con ternura, parecía que miraba a un cachorro. -No hagas eso nunca más, ¿vale? por muy enfadada que esté contigo.

Él le sonrió ligeramente y se quedaron callados. Mussa atrapó las mejillas del payaso en sus manos y ahora fue él quien se puso nervioso.

-¿Te duele?

-Se me está pasando.- respondió con doble sentido. Mussa se sentía culpable y aunque sabía que no debía, acercó sus labios a la frente del payaso dejándole un beso sobre la quemadura.

Cuando se apartó de él se sorprendió al ver que la marca había desaparecido y que él la miraba fascinado.

-También me duelen los labios, doctora.

-Eso ya no cuela.- Mussa se levantó y ayudó a Pennywise a ponerse de pié.- Yo también siento haberte golpeado. Me pusiste muy nerviosa, no quería perder mi trabajo y…

-¿Entonces no querías perderme? –Interrumpió haciendo que Mussa le mirara sin entender.- Dijiste que yo solo era un trabajo para ti…

-No lo decía en serio… es decir…- Pennywise la miró con diversión.- Lo dije enfadada.

-Lo sé.

Sin esperárselo otro fuerte trueno se escuchó fuera e instintivamente ella se agarró a él buscando protección mientras miraba el techo como si por él pudiera atravesar un rayo. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo le soltó con su corazón empezando a latir rápidamente, el payaso la miraba ahora con interés, ese olor volvía a estar presente en el ambiente y eso le alteraba.

-Tiemblas como una hoja, Mussa.- observó con voz profunda.

-Hace frío...-En parte era el frío y en parte era que ella también estaba nerviosa, ambos lo sabían, pero Pennywise no quiso insistir. -Cogeré algo de la habitación, pórtate bien y no te muevas de ahí. –Iba a salir pero otro trueno se escuchó y se detuvo en el sitio, se giró y miró a Pennywise.

-Vamos, suéltalo.- Mussa tomó una bocanada de aire.

-Quizás no sería tan malo que… me acompañaras.- El payaso se mordió el labio inferior.

-Acabas de decir…

-¡Da igual lo que haya dicho! ¿Puedes venir?

-No, lo siento. Has dicho que me portara bien, yo ahí no entro si no es para portarme mal.- Mussa suspiró exasperada con sus mejillas al rojo vivo.

Salió de la celda y pasó a la habitación a ver qué encontraba para ponerse. Realmente estaba un poco desquiciada, no le gustaba estar ahí encerrada, deberían haber pensado en que estas cosas pueden pasar.

Se giró rápidamente cuando notó que no estaba sola en la habitación, en la puerta estaba el payaso mirándola, el corazón de Mussa latía desbocado cuando paso ahí dentro con ella.

-En tu habitación hace más calor que en mi celda, nos podríamos quedar aquí.- sonrió enseñando sus dientes y notando que la influencia de la talla de piedra ahí no era tan grande se desgarró las ataduras de las muñecas y se liberó.

Mussa escuchó que algo se rajaba y a continuación vio que el payaso cogió una de las fotografías que había en su mesa y la atmosfera se tornaba densa y oscura.

-Vaya, recuerdo a este niño… el pequeño Tommy tenía 8 añitos, ¡ñam, ñam!- La baba le cayó por la barbilla viendo el cadáver.

-¿Qué?- Mussa le miró horrorizada y se acercó a quitarle la foto, en ella aparecía el cuerpo de un niño decapitado.-Pero si no se le reconoce.

Pennywise cerró la puerta tras él con el pie y avanzó hacia ella.

-Sé quién es, se lo hice yo.- La expresión de Mussa pasó de horror a desolación.

-¿Entonces…? creía que… esperaba que no…- No le salía articular una frase completa y coherente, ¿cómo había podido pensar si quiera un instante en que él podría ser bueno al final? No había sido malo con ella y eso la había confundido, Simmons tenía razón, estaba confundida. Pennywise estiró sus brazos y colocó sus palmas en la cara de ella atrayéndola. Otra vez la miraba con curiosidad.

-¿Por qué te afecta tanto? Ya lo sabías.

Ella negó con la cabeza, pero negaba por haberse dado cuenta de lo tonta que había sido al tener fe en él, le había idealizado sin darse cuenta y ahora caía sobre ella el peso de la realidad.

Pennywise estaba confuso, pero entendía que con ella se había comportado de forma diferente a lo que normalmente hacía con los de su especie, que era asesinarlos. En millones de años que tenía desde antes del origen del universo, jamás había experimentado nada agradable por nadie excepto por ella, y ahora la tenía ante él decepcionada.

-¿Doctora?

-¿También vas a matarme? Le arrancaste la cabeza a un pobre niño, ¿qué no serías capaz de hacerme a mí entonces?- comenzaba a elevar la voz mientras forcejeaba con él para soltarse, sus lágrimas amenazaban con caer disparadas, pero no quería que lo hicieran, no delante de él.

-Mussa…

-Soy una estúpida, te creí hasta cuando me dijiste que te gustó el abrazo, pues ahora voy a contestar a tu pregunta: Sí, a mí sí me gustó y sí pensé en ti aquella noche. Pero si has hecho todo eso entonces solo me mentiste.

-¡Mussa!

-¡Fue fingido!

-¡NO! ¡NO LO FUE!- La pelirroja paró de moverse en ese instante. -¡ME GUSTÓ!

Pennywise la agarró de la mano bruscamente colocándola sobre su pecho.

-Lo sentí aquí y lo sigo sintiendo cada vez que te veo.- La respiración era agitada en ambos, las emociones de Mussa no escapaban de la percepción del payaso, era capaz de nublarle los sentidos. Le provocaba hambre y deseo.

-Será mejor que vuelvas a la celda y no volvamos a hablar de esto nunca más.- fue a retirar la mano pero él la asió con el otro brazo de la cintura.

-De verdad, me gustaría que pudieras percibir lo que estoy sintiendo en ti, así nos harías un favor a los dos.

-¡Eres un asesino! ¡No puedo sentir otra cosa por ti que no sea odio y repulsión!

-¡ES HAMBRE, NATURALEZA, INSTINTO!- Rugió con ganas de devorarla, a penas percibía la influencia de la tortuga así que podría hacerlo si quisiera.- ¡Sé lo que estás sintiendo ahora y lo que has sentido desde que nos vimos! Así que no mientas.

-¡Qué sabrás tú!

-Puedo olerlo, saborearlo incluso.- Dicho esto tomó su forma completa de payaso y Mussa retrocedió sorprendida mirándole de arriba abajo.

La electricidad volvió de repente y Mussa corrió hacia el panel de emergencia, pero Pennywise la agarró justo a tiempo para encararla y la luz volvió a irse. Los cascabeles de su traje repiqueteaban en el forcejeo.

Los ojos amarillos contemplaron los negros de ella, quien sentía que las sensaciones de su cuerpo la traicionaban, temblaba mientras se miraban y él sabía bien por qué, ella no se lo decía con la voz, pero sí con su cuerpo.

-No puedes engañarme, doctora. Tienes miedo de…-aspiró su aroma y la respuesta llegó sorprendiéndole. - ¡De tus deseos! No puedo creerlo.

-¡Que me sueltes!- respondió tratando de apartarle pero Pennywise no se rendía.

-¿Me deseas, Mussa?

La pregunta en voz susurrante causó más efecto del deseado en Mussa y su mente era una sucesión de sus propias voces regañándola por estarse alterando así frente a él. El payaso sonreía de medio lado sospechando que la respuesta era afirmativa, ojalá se lo dijera, ojalá ella admitiera que le deseaba pero eso no pasaría. Mussa tenía carácter y eso era lo que más le gustaba de ella.

-Me estoy portando demasiado bien, ¿no te parece?- Mussa forcejeó más cuando vio que él dejó de mirarla a los ojos y se quedó viendo sus labios con determinación. Pennywise la aprisionó entre la pared y su cuerpo para que no escapara, y rápidamente atacó su boca en un beso salvaje en el que Mussa perdía todo su raciocinio.

El payaso parecía empeñado en hacerlo cada vez mejor y para cuando ambos quisieron darse cuenta la pelirroja le agarraba ansiosa besándole.

Pennywise estaba encantado de cómo la hacía dejarse llevar y la agarró de una de sus largas piernas para que le rodeara la cintura. Cuando la luz regresó al fin, Mussa tiró su mano hacia atrás pulsando el panel esta vez y Pennywise cortó el beso sonriéndole.

-Chica mala, me la has jugado.

Pennywise miró hacia la puerta de la habitación, fuera se escuchaba a los guardias que venían a por él y volvió a mirar a Mussa.

-Espero que esto no vuelva a repetirse.

-No parecías muy disgustada.- Mussa no dijo nada y Pennywise la agarró de las manos. Le vio acercarse nuevamente a su rostro abriendo la boca como si fuera a morderla, pero a mitad de camino el payaso se detuvo y besó la punta de su nariz.

Los guardias entraron abruptamente en la habitación y se llevaron a Pennywise para volver a encerrarle. Cuando se soltaron vio que en su mano tenía uno de sus guantes.

El payaso se lo dio para que no olvidara esa noche...


	11. Capítulo 11: Indicios

Capítulo 11: Indicios.

Cuando se llevaron a Pennywise a la celda nuevamente, intentaron quitarle el traje de payaso pero Hugo bajó y dijo que daba igual, que con no abrir la celda sería suficiente. Parecía muy seguro de sí mismo y eso era algo que daba mala espina.

Mussa estaba fuera de la habitación cruzada de brazos mientras hablaba con Simmons.

-Pero es que no me lo explico, ha estado en tu habitación y no tienes ni un solo rasguño. ¿Cómo puede ser?- Mussa iba a contestar pero habló el payaso antes.

-Es que la doctora me gusta, no como tú. A ti te haré flotar, cabrón.- Decía señalándole con el dedo. Hugo cogió del brazo a Mussa para llevarla cerca del ascensor y así hablar más en privado con ella. Cuando miró al payaso se percató de que le faltaba un guante, pero no dijo nada.

-Estábamos en una sesión y quise entrar a la celda para que las cosas no fueran tan distantes y…

-¡¿Sola?! ¡¿Cómo puedes fiarte de él?! ¡Con la cantidad de guardias que hay y te atreves a pasar sin protección!- preguntó escandalizado. Él no haría eso ni muerto.

-Lo sé pero… llamémoslo "instinto".- Se excusó intentando no parecer una descerebrada. –El cristal se quedó medio abierto, así que seguimos charlando pero fui un momento a la habitación y me siguió...- Mussa intentó no titubear mientras se saltaba algunos detalles.

-¿Te siguió? ¿Y qué hizo? ¿Estás segura de que todo eso pasó así y no te hipnotizó o algo? Teniendo en cuenta su comportamiento habitual veo un poco raro que te marcharas a la habitación dejándole solo.

\- El mal ya estaba hecho, Simmons. La celda se había quedado medio abierta y yo estaba sola con él, me siga o no me siga me podría haber matado en cualquier sitio, ya sea en la celda, en la habitación o en el pasillo, pero aquí estoy.- El hombre asintió y le hizo un gesto para que ella continuara con su relato.- Simplemente hablamos y cuando volvió la luz presioné el panel porque se transformó en payaso y me asusté un poco, pero no paso nada _destacable…_ -el payaso comenzó a toser exageradamente al escuchar eso último y ella le miró severamente para que parase. Pennywise se detuvo y le guiñó un ojo.

-Bueno, lo importante es que estás bien... Por cierto, ¿eso es un pañuelo? ¿Te estás resfriando?- Preguntó con voz que aparentaba inocencia. En ese momento se estaba fijando en que del bolsillo del atuendo de Mussa sobresalía algo blanco.

-¿Esto?, no, no es nada… -dijo metiéndolo por completo en el interior, Hugo forzó una sonrisa y ella se la devolvió un tanto inquieta. – Ah, otra cosa antes de que te vayas. -dijo de repente.-Me gustaría pedirte un favor…

-Claro querida, ¿qué quieres?

-¿Sería posible que me dierais un trozo de la Tortuga? Me vendría bien un poco de protección en la habitación, por si volviera a ocurrir algún incidente similar…

-Oh, sí, sí, de acuerdo. ¡Joe!- Un guardia se acercó inmediatamente. –Rompa un pedazo de esa cosa con su arma pero sin disparar.

El guardia asintió y golpeó con la culata fuertemente la talla, la chica creyó que rompería un buen fragmento pero sorprendida descubrió que debía ser de gran dureza cuando lo único que se desprendió fue un trozo del tamaño de una canica. El tal Joe se lo entregó a Mussa dándole una cálida sonrisa y se marchó ante la mirada asesina de Pennywise.

-Si necesitas algo más, pídemelo sin dudar.

-Gracias, creo que con esto bastará.

-Bueno, ahora tengo que irme. Se me está ocurriendo una idea y tengo que consultarla con… -Mussa le miró intrigada y él recapacitó con una sonrisa falsa. –La almohada. ¡Que descanses!

-Igualmente.

Cuando Simmons y todos se marcharon, Mussa dejó salir una bocanada con todo el aire que había estado conteniendo y pasó por delante de la celda para meterse en la habitación. El payaso se acercó al cristal.

-Buenas noches, **chica mala**. -dijo llevándose la única mano enguantada a la boca soplándole un beso. –Te veré en tus sueños.

-Buenas noches, pervertido. –Pennywise sonrió y cuando la vio cerrar la puerta, se tumbó en la cama mirando al techo. –Por cierto. –Se incorporó deprisa y la vio asomada a la puerta. – ¡Cuida esa tos!

No le dio tiempo a responder cuando Mussa ya había cerrado la puerta nuevamente. Se dejó caer en la cama con una pequeña sonrisa colocando los brazos detrás de la cabeza y volviendo a sumirse en sus pensamientos.

No le mintió a Simmons, Mussa le gustaba.

A la mañana siguiente, la pelirroja parecía desorientada. Pennywise acertó porque Mussa soñó con él. Soñó con lo que había pasado entre ellos en la habitación, pero en lugar de presionar el panel, la cosa seguía adelante. Estaban yendo más lejos, por lo que no le sorprendió despertarse sobresaltada con el camisón pegado a su cuerpo a causa del sudor.

Se incorporó en la cama y se quedó mirando el guante que descansaba sobre su mesita. La prenda casi la mete en un lío con Simmons, ¿cómo le habría explicado que Pennywise se lo dio como " _recuerdo"_?

Estiró el brazo y agarró el guante dispuesta a meterlo en el cajón, pero se entretuvo tocándolo. El tacto era suave y agradable y de un color blanco impoluto.

Lo llevó hasta su nariz y aspiró cerrando los ojos, olía como el algodón de azúcar pero mezclado con algo más. Pennywise no sólo tenía un olor parecido a los dulces que encontrarías en una feria, sino algo más varonil que tenía pegado al cuerpo, lo sintió mientras se besaban, era algo de su piel, hipnótico y excitante.

Como si su cuerpo y su mente no estuvieran conectados en ese momento, Mussa se vio a sí misma ponerse el guante y _jugar con él_ …

Paseó su mano acariciando su piel bajo el camisón, era un fuerte fetiche que no había confesado a nadie y al que no encontraba origen en sus recuerdos. Tenía predilección por los de ese tipo: blancos y de tela suave como el satén. Es como si una segunda piel rozara la tuya, una piel desconocida pero que tiene permiso de acercarse demasiado.

Quizás no solo Pennywise se lo había dado como recuerdo, quizás él tenía pleno conocimiento de su oscuro e inconfesable secreto y se estaba burlando de ella.

 _Pennywise…_

Se descubrió viajando con su mano al interior de sus muslos pensando en él y en la forma en que sus bocas jugaron en esa misma habitación. El juego terminó cuando al llevar un rato en el que estuvo a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo, un gemido escapó de sus labios sin que ella pudiera controlarlo. Se quedó quieta intentando captar algún sonido que indicase que la habían descubierto, pero sólo hubo silencio.

Se quedó tendida en la cama preguntándose qué estaba haciendo y qué sentía realmente por Pennywise. Aunque la respuesta era obvia.

Guardó la prenda húmeda en la mesita y se tomó una ducha helada para despejar su mente. Con un vestido azul oscuro palabra de honor, se hizo un café y preparó lo que necesitaba para otra sesión con el payaso.

Estaba por salir con la bata y la piedra guardada en el bolsillo de ésta cuando el sonido del teléfono la alertó.

Era Simmons y quería que subiera inmediatamente. No sabía lo que quería pero tenía la sensación de que no sería nada agradable.

* * *

 **Bueno cómo se está poniendo el asunto! jajaja A ver si puedo actualizar pronto, se me están ocurriendo algunas cosas pero no estoy bien segura, tendré que consultarlo con la almohada como dice Simmons XD**

 **Un abrazo y tened un buen fin de semana!**

 **MariaLestrange23**


	12. Capítulo 12: Sé una buena chica

Capítulo 12: Se una buena chica.

Un buen rato después Mussa bajó con la bata en la mano y el ruido de algo metálico bajo ella. Entró a la celda y la dejó sobre una de las sillas revelando unas esposas, tenía la muñeca izquierda ya enganchada y del extremo colgaba el otro grillete suelto balanceándose hasta muy por debajo de las rodillas de la muchacha. Pennywise la miró sorprendido cuando se acercó a él.

-¿Qué muñeca prefieres? Bueno, qué tontería.- le agarró la derecha y se la esposó.

-¿Pero qué…? ¿Te doy un beso y ya me esposas a ti? ¡Vamos muy rápido! -bromeó.

-Voy a renunciar a este trabajo, solo me trae problemas. Y ahora digo _trabajo_ refiriéndome también a ti.

-No puedes renunciar a mí, doctora. Anoche estábamos más calientes que la Fundición Kitchener.- La pelirroja recordó uno de los recortes de periódico donde se hablaba de una explosión en dicha fundición en 1906. 240 muertos.

-No tiene gracia. -Con la mano libre metió la mano en el bolsillo de la bata y agarró la piedra guardándosela en el escote ante el pasmado payaso. – ¿Qué pasa? este vestido no lleva bolsillos y llevaré esto para controlarte.

-No te estaba mirando.

-Claro.- Mussa suspiró mientras pensaba enfadada en lo que había sucedido con Simmons momentos antes.

-Momentos antes ... -

Cuando Mussa subió y tocó la puerta, Simmons le abrió demasiado sonriente para su gusto. Al parecer no iba a decirle nada malo… ¿no?

-Doctora Mora, me alegro de que hayas venido tan rápidamente, tan eficiente como siempre.- Fue a sentarse tras el escritorio y ella caminó hasta la silla.

-Gracias supongo. También cuenta el hecho de que eres mi jefe y debo obedecerte.- bromeó.

-¡Exacto! Y me alegra que digas eso porque necesito que hagas algo. Pero antes… -Sacó sobre bastante abultado y se lo acercó deslizándolo por la mesa. -Aquí tienes tu primer sueldo.

-Pero si no estamos a fin de mes, ¿por qué me pagas por adelantado?- El hombrecillo sonrió y la sensación de que le diría algo que no le resultaría agradable cruzó por su mente.

-He estado pensando en lo que el payaso dijo anoche y gracias a eso se me ha ocurrido una idea genial, un "experimento"…- dijo haciendo las comillas con los dedos.

Mussa no sabía a qué se refería pero de pronto la voz de Pennywise sonó en su cabeza como si estuviera a su lado repitiéndolo. _"Es que la doctora me gusta…"._ Se removió incómoda en su asiento y carraspeó un poco.

Hugo abrió un cajón del escritorio haciendo sonar un ruido metálico, a continuación lo dejó sobre la mesa y miró a Mussa. Al principio no entendía lo que quería decir pero de pronto se fijó en que la cadena era más larga de lo normal.

-No, no, no, no. De ninguna manera.

-¡Sí, sí, sí, sí!

-¿Pero qué pasa con lo de que tenga cuidado, que a ver si me voy a confundir y todo eso? ¿Pretende que me espose y esté pegada a él? ¡Es de locos!- Dijo levantándose de la silla y él se levantó como un resorte.

-Doctora, al payaso le gustas, ¡él mismo lo dijo anoche delante de todos! Terminaréis hablando más que en una simple sesión diaria y podrás informarme de todas sus reacciones y saber más cosas sobre él. Sólo será un día y nos resultará muy útil.

 _No sé si quiero saber más cosas de él, con lo que pasó con la fotografía del niño decapitado ya tuve bastante._

-¿Un día entero… entero? ¿Con sus 24 horas?- Simmons asintió repetidas veces y ella habló molesta. -Estoy empezando a olvidar cuál es la finalidad de este caso, lo que espera conseguir con mi trabajo. No sé si es que le cure, (cosa que no veo muy factible porque está como una cabra), que nos hagamos amigos o yo qué sé.

-Hay cosas que es mejor no desvelar, Mussa, simplemente será como un experimento de doble ciego. **(*)**

\- Pues esto me concierne porque no tendré ninguna intimidad si estoy esposada a Pennywise.

-Vaya, vaya. –La mirada del hombre se oscureció y su sonrisa se ensanchó de forma inquietante.- Es la primera vez que escucho que te refieres al payaso llamándolo por su nombre. ¡Qué curioso!- Mussa se puso rígida sin saber qué contestar.-Por cierto, anoche vi que al payaso le faltaba un guante, ¿alguna idea de dónde está o qué ha pasado con él?- La había pillado, anoche disimuló pero en realidad se había dado cuenta.- Bien… ahora serás una buena chica y seguirás mis instrucciones, ¿de acuerdo?

Mussa cerró los ojos con fuerza. Nunca se abstenía en decir lo que pensaba cuando alguien la enfadaba, si hubieran sido circunstancias diferentes hubiera respondido lo que tenía en mente y se habría despedido ella misma del trabajo, pero esta vez tuvo que morderse la lengua y no decir nada. Agarró bruscamente las esposas dejando el dinero atrás y se marchó de allí.

¿Qué era diferente en esta situación? Pennywise.

* * *

 *** (N / A): Los experimentos de doble ciego son aquellos en los que los sujetos y los experimentadores no tienen idea alguna de lo que va a pasar hasta que no concluye el experimento, así no hay sesgos en los resultados. Lo he resumido un poco a lo bestia, pero bueno! X)***

* * *

 **Hola! Este ha sido más corto pero muy revelador, a nuestra protagonista no le están contando todo y se está dando cuenta de que no puede abandonar a nuestro payaso bailarín! A ver como sigue esto... jaja un besito!**

 **MariaLestrange23**


	13. Capítulo 13: In fraganti

**Hola! Siento la tardanza, he tardado mucho en actualizar pero aquí estoy! Espero que recuerden lo que ha pasado anteriormente, he estado muy liada, aunque aún sigo, pero bueno. Espero que les guste ;)**

* * *

Capítulo 13: In fraganti

-Bueno, ¿qué hacemos ahora, doctora? –El payaso se divertía balanceando la cadena de un lado a otro forzándola a que también moviera su brazo como una marioneta.

-Esa es una buena pregunta… -Mussa pensó en el buen día que hacía fuera y se le ocurrió algo.- Podríamos salir al patio.

-¿Al patio?- Preguntó estupefacto.

-Sí. No hay mucho que hacer aquí y si te pones tonto te mantendré a raya, recuerda que tengo un trozo de tu Amiga.- contestó señalando la Tortuga.

-Pero nunca me han sacado al patio… -Parecía que lo decía como para que se lo pensara y cambiara de idea, pero bastante disgustada estaba ya con Simmons como para ser obediente al 100%.

-Pues lo haré yo. Vamos.

Mussa tiró de él y se metieron al ascensor. Una vez que las puertas se cerraron, notó que Pennywise inclinaba la cabeza para que ella le viera por el rabillo del ojo. Aquella situación le parecía muy surrealista.

-Es una trampa, ¿verdad? En cuanto se abran las puertas habrá guardias esperándome para pegarme un tiro ¿a que sí?

-No, el tiro te lo voy a dar yo. ¡Por bocazas! Si te hubieras callado ahora no estaríamos así.- levantó el brazo haciendo que se levantara el suyo también.

-¡Pero yo no he hecho nada!- Exclamó indignado.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, Pennywise miraba como un paranoico alrededor buscando algún indicio de peligro, pero Mussa le agarró de la mano para hacerle ver que no había nadie allí y se relajó.

Al salir sintió la brisa y la luz del sol acariciando su cara. Quería escaparse y podría hacerlo fácilmente si se lo propusiera. Le sería muy fácil acabar con Mussa en apenas unos leves instantes y saltar la valla aunque tuviera que ir tirando de su cadáver, pero… no. Jamás se lo perdonaría.

La pelirroja le vio muy pensativo, pero no le hizo demasiado caso y respiró profundamente viendo el césped como algo muy cómodo para descansar y relajarse.

-Disfruta del sol, Pennywise, te hace falta.- Dijo solemnemente sentándose sobre la hierba. Una milésima de segundo después abría los ojos espantada. -¡No! ¡No te sientes! ¡Está…! – Le advirtió cuando él estaba agachándose a su lado. –Mojado…

No se había acordado de lo que diluvió la pasada noche y ahora su ropa estaba hecha un desastre.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡A ver!-Pennywise la agarró de la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pié mientras se reía, pero al ver dónde se había mojado abrió la boca exageradamente. -Madre mía… ¿Pero dónde has estado todos estos años?- dijo haciéndola enrojecer furiosamente.

-¡Escondiéndome de ti! -Pennywise acercó su mirada azul a escasos centímetros de su rostro escarlata y le acarició una mejilla.

-Pues te he encontrado.

Mussa suspiró perdiéndose en aquellos ojos azulados y sintió ganas de largarse de allí, lejos de todo, de Simmons, del psiquiátrico y de Derry, pero no de él. A él quería llevárselo. Esa idea la atraía y aterraba a partes iguales, pero era tan cierta que se enfadaba consigo misma.

-¿En qué piensas?- Mussa volvió a la realidad y cerró los ojos con fastidio. –Parece que estás a kilómetros de aquí.

-Perdona, me he quedado en blanco... –Mintió. El payaso se mordió el labio inferior con sus dos largos incisivos, dándole un aspecto entrañable y gracioso.

-Deberíamos irnos entonces.

-¿Irnos? ¿Es que estabas leyendo mis pensamientos, Pennywise?- preguntó molesta sospechando que él tenía el poder de entrar en su mente y leerla. –Deberías respetar al menos eso.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Preguntó sorprendido. –Te has manchado y tendrás que ponerte otra cosa, ¿no?

-Ah… Sí…- dijo con un hilo de voz, había metido la pata.

-Oye ¿qué es lo que te pasa? Estás muy rara.

-Déjalo estar. No es nada.

-¿Es que quieres que nos vayamos del hosp…?

-¡Que lo dejes!- dijo echando a andar hacia el centro del patio donde se encontraba el único árbol del lugar.

El sol empezó a cubrirse de nubes de color gris, parecía que volvería a llover de nuevo pero ni si quiera se percataron de ello. Una persona sí que se dio cuenta y se asomó a la ventana para mirar al cielo. Cuando iba a volverse para seguir limpiando, vio de refilón que había dos personas en el patio y se quedó observando la escena con mucho recelo.

-¿Quieres saber algo gracioso?- decía tras ella. -Por mucho que quieras alejarte ahora mismo de mí, ¡No puedes! ¡Estamos esposados! Así que es una tontería intentar evitarme. ¿Qué diablos te pasa?- Ella se giró hacia él.

-¡Me complicas! Estás haciéndome la vida más difícil de como yo la llevaba, ¿contento?.- Pennywise arqueó una ceja y se acercó peligrosamente a ella.

-Claro, una vida aburrida y sin emoción es normal que sea más fácil. ¿Por qué no renuncias entonces? ¡Vete y sé feliz!

-¡No voy a renunciar!

-¡Pues yo que tú me iría porque voy a complicarte mucho!- Dijo furioso. Sus ojos brillaban muy dorados pero ella no se acobardó.

El "espía" se temió lo peor y fue hacia la mesa donde tenía el teléfono móvil para cogerlo y avisar a los guardias, pero cuando volvió para mirar a través de la ventana, su teléfono cayó al suelo desarmándose porque lo que vio fue horrible.


	14. Capítulo 14: Remordimientos

Capítulo 14: Remordimientos.

Bill vio con horror que Mussa se aproximó a él y ahora le estaba besando. Por su parte el payaso la agarró fieramente por la cintura para ponerse más contra el árbol y ahora se encontraban en un ángulo en el que ya no se les podía ver, pero era tarde... Él había sido testigo de ese acto antinatural y grotesco.

Se mantuvo a la espera de ver algo más. La lluvia había comenzado a caer sobre Derry de nuevo y sabía que en cualquier momento se irían de allí, pero no fue hasta que no empezó a caer con más fuerza que no se separaron.

En cuanto los vio volver al recinto apresuradamente, él salió corriendo hacia el despacho de Simmons para contarle lo que acababa de ver. Su respiración era incontrolable, al igual que su corazón, que latía tan fuerte que hasta lo sentía en su cabeza y oídos.

Simmons abrió la puerta y cuando vio su cara le hizo pasar rápidamente asustado echando un vistazo a fuera para comprobar si alguien lo había visto llegar en ese estado tan deplorable.

-Dios mío, Bill, parece que has visto un fantasma. –Los ojos del rubio parecía que habían aumentado en sus cuencas y no enfocaban en ningún sitio concreto, intentaba recuperar el aliento y se sentó con torpeza frente a él. -¿Qué ha pasado?

-El pa-payaso… y Mussa…- Hugo se alertó y rodeó el escritorio hasta ponerse a su lado arrodillándose y mirándole con mucha atención.

-¿Qué pasa con ellos, Bill?

-Discutían y… luego…

-¿Luego qué? ¡¿La ha matado?! ¡¿Es eso?!- Bill negó y Simmons empezó a ponerse más nervioso todavía- ¡Dilo ya! ¡No será para tanto!

-Se estaban… besando…-logró decir mirándole esta vez directamente a los ojos.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó provocando que el hombre diera una sacudida en el asiento. -¡Eso no puede ser!

-Es cierto, Simmons… les he visto por la ventana en el patio…

-¡Imposible! ¡Yo no he autorizado que salgan!

-¡Tampoco tiene autorizado meterle la lengua hasta la garganta a un paciente y es lo que ha hecho!- Simmons boqueó como un pez sin saber qué responder y meditó toda aquella información intentando darle sentido. –Sabes que no miento, me siento "sucio" cuando lo hago y no soporto la suciedad… ¡Ha sido asqueroso!

Hugo se mantuvo unos minutos en silencio intentando atar cabos. La mirada de Bill parecía temerosa pero era sincera, toda su expresión lo era. Finalmente dio un puñetazo en la mesa del escritorio poniéndose en pié dando vueltas por el despacho y pasándose la mano por el pelo.

Fue hacia un pequeño armario y sacó una botella de Whisky y llenó un vaso generosamente. Eso le ayudaría a pensar, sí, a pensar y a no hacer ninguna estupidez.

-¡Sabía que esa mujer me traería problemas! ¡Lo sabía! Tengo que llamar por teléfono ahora, ¡Espera fuera hasta que yo te lo diga y no digas ni una palabra a nadie de todo esto! ¡¿Has entendido?!- Se bebió al trago el whisky mientras Bill fue trastabillando hacia la salida.

* * *

-Necesito que vengas a Derry, esto se me está yendo de las manos y no podré manejarlo yo solo.

- _Hugo, tengo mucho trabajo todavía y lo sabes. ¡Estoy creando una cepa de virus mejorada de las que utilizaba mi abuelo y sé que va a ser glorioso!_

-¡Pero esto también es importante! ¡Las cosas se están saliendo de control!

 _-De acuerdo, ¿De qué se trata?-_ preguntó con voz cansada.

Hugo le relató al misterioso personaje lo que supuestamente había pasado entre Mussa y Pennywise hace un buen rato ya y lo escuchó suspirar.

-Voy a despedirla inmediatamente o luego será muy peligroso. No permitiré que vuelva a repetirse lo de…

- _No, tú no vas a despedir a nadie, Hugo._ \- interrumpió. _-Esto puede ser bueno, ¡muy bueno! Vamos a necesitarla también. Si lo que me dices es cierto y tu perturbado chico de la limpieza no ha tenido alucinaciones, entonces hay que conservarla… al menos hasta que deje de resultarnos útil._ \- Simmons sintió un escalofrío al pensar en el significado oculto de esas palabras.

-¡Pero ella es inocente! ¡No hay por qué quitárnosla de en medio! El payaso es un manipulador nato, probablemente él le haya lavado el cerebro para…

 _-¿Hace un rato querías despedirla y ahora la defiendes como si no obrase por sí misma para salvarla?_

-No es lo mismo despedir a una persona que...

 _-¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA TU ESTÚPIDA OPINIÓN!-_ Interrumpió _. – ¡No podemos permitirnos cabos sueltos y cuando acabemos con ese monstruo, ella será un problema! No sé qué demonios te pasa, pero como perjudiques en lo más mínimo esta investigación, sacaré a la luz todos tus trapos sucios de Indian Hill. ¿Entendido?_

-Entend…

 _-¡Auf Wiedersehen!_ – El interlocutor colgó y dejó a Hugo con la palabra en la boca y los nervios a flor de piel.

Simmons se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde de todos sus errores, había confiado en aquel "hombre", si es que se le podía llamar así, y ahora podría ir a prisión o ser liquidado si abría la boca.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y el nudo de su garganta no se deshacía ni con el segundo whisky. Con los puños de su bata blanca se secó las mejillas y llamó a Bill.

-¿Señor?- dijo entrando de nuevo.

-Necesito tu ayuda.

* * *

 **Parece que Simmons está arrepentido de su alianza con un tipo misterioso y lleno de crueldad, a ver si así aprende. Las consecuencias de que Bill se haya chivado descubriendo a nuestros protagonistas llegarán pronto, hasta entonces les deseo que pasen un feliz fin de semana!**

 **MariaLestrange23**


	15. Capítulo 15: Conversaciones a medias

**Hola a todos y a todas! Antes que nada les pido disculpas por llevar varios días sin actualizar, estoy muy liada preparando los exámenes y me queda menos de un mes =( Lamento tener que ausentarme nuevamente tras este capítulo y espero que no se hayan olvidado de lo que pasó anteriormente. Un abrazo y que les guste!**

* * *

Capítulo 15: Conversaciones a medias.

Llegaron a la habitación y la pelirroja le dio una toalla para que se secara mientras ella se preparaba ropa limpia y que no tuviera mangas pero era difícil encontrar algo con esas características. Sin apenas mirar a Mussa, Pennywise agarró la toalla sin hacer nada con ella, parecía ausente.

-Tengo que… ¿Pennywise?- La miró finalmente mientras ella señalaba a la ducha.- Decía que tengo que ducharme, ¿Cómo lo…?

-Pasa, yo te esperaré aquí. –Mussa arqueó una ceja sonriendo con obviedad. – Bueno, pues vamos.- dijo muy serio.

Entraron juntos al cuarto de baño cerrando la puerta. Pennywise soltó un bufido de incomodidad, parecía alterado.

La situación era muy tensa entre los dos al igual que durante el trayecto en el ascensor. No habían hablado nada pero habían ocupado sus mentes con demasiados pensamientos. En Mussa más o menos era normal, pero en él… no.

La pelirroja abrió la llave del agua y miró a Pennywise, éste comprendió la silenciosa petición y se dio la vuelta dejándola desnudarse. En pocos segundos escuchó como la ropa de Mussa caía al suelo.

-Creo que… tendrás que acercarte más...- dijo a su espalda. – Sino lo tendré más difícil.

El payaso cerró los ojos y se dejó guiar por ella que tiraba con suavidad de la cadena. Una vez dentro notaba su mirada sobre él y ese característico olor embriagador. La tentación era grande pero quería reprimirla.

-Siento lo que ha pasado en el patio, ¿vale?- Tembló levemente al escuchar su voz, había estado a punto de mirar. Mussa echó una buena cantidad de gel sobre la esponja intentando ser rápida en asearse. –No sé qué me ha pasado pero no he podido evitarlo…

-No importa.- contestó secamente.

-¿Alguna vez has besado a…?

-Para asustar.- Mussa se detuvo unos instantes sorprendida haciendo que él lo notara. –Ayer fue… por placer.- dijo apretando los puños.

-En-tiendo…- titubeó sonrojada.

Otra vez ese maldito olor dulce, más fuerte en el ambiente y más ganas de abalanzarse sobre ella.

-No llevas la piedra encima, ¿verdad? –Mussa levantó las cejas por la inesperada pregunta y frunció el ceño confusa.

\- La he dejado en la habitación. ¿Por qué?

-Porque no la percibo. Deberías darte prisa.- La pelirroja entonces se fijó en que tenía los puños apretados al igual que sus ojos, y que parecía temblar ligeramente.

-Pennywise, ¿qué te ocurre?- preguntó muy preocupada acercándose a él, solo los separaba el cristal medio abierto, el agua salpicaba el traje de Pennywise, más se empapó aún cuando ella posó una mano mojada sobre su hombro. – ¿Estás bien?- El payaso giró el rostro hacia ella con los ojos bien abiertos y dijo con voz ronca:

-Tengo hambre de ti, señorita. No debiste besarme ahí fuera.

Repentinamente el payaso entró en la ducha con ella y Mussa retrocedió intentando tapar su desnudez con las manos mientras hilos de saliva caían de la boca de Pennywise. Su mirada era hambrienta y perversa, provocando oleadas de un calor intenso y sofocante en el interior de Mussa con una leve mezcla de miedo.

-¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo? Esto no debería estar…

-¿Pasando?- terminó su frase y cerró la puerta de cristal. Mussa no pudo retroceder más, su espalda alcanzó la pared y Pennywise sonrió. –Tampoco lo que has hecho antes y no te ha importado.

El payaso tiró hacia atrás con su brazo encadenado haciendo que ella se acercara a él y la atrapara.

-Mírame.- rugió agarrando sus muñecas con sus manos enguantadas. –Mírame a los ojos y admítelo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Que me quieres!- rugió de nuevo. Apretó su agarre haciendo que Mussa lanzara un pequeño grito de dolor, pero él mantuvo la presión. Estaba harto y desatado sin la maldita influencia de la Tortuga. -¡Vamos! Aquí no nos escucha nadie, preciosa. ¡Déjate de juegos!

-¡El que está jugando eres tú! ¡Quieres obligarme a que lo diga yo primero porque no te atreves a decirme lo que sientes! ¡Eso se llama "proyectar"!

-¡Me da igual cómo se llame! ¡Sé que quiero que estés conmigo y que tú también…!- El payaso se quedó callado un momento repasando lo que se acababan de decir. -¿Cómo que "tú primero"?

Mussa se sintió avergonzada pero mantuvo la mirada en aquellos ojos salvajes que la observaban con asombro, se sentía más desnuda al haber descubierto inconscientemente sus sentimientos por él, ¿pero para qué negar más lo evidente?

Pennywise permaneció callado varios minutos pensando detenidamente en todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, en la primera vez que la vio, la primera vez que cenó con ella, la noche en la que se fue la luz y se besaron, en lo sólo que se sintió cuando estuvo semanas sin apenas dirigirle la palabra cuando la enfadó… toda su mente era una madeja de recuerdos que al parecer eran los que más carga emocional habían tenido, lo que más significaban para él.

Mussa temía haber estropeado las cosas con él porque no decía nada, solo la miraba y lanzaba algún leve gruñido, " _A lo mejor le he asustado…"_ \- Pensaba arrepentida. Fue a apartarse pero el agarre era firme.

-¿Desde cuándo…?- Por fin abrió la boca. Mussa iba a contestar cuando el escandaloso ruido de golpes impactando en la puerta de la habitación rompió el momento y se miraron extrañados.- No creas que te vas a librar de esta conversación. -Chasqueó los dedos frente a sus ojos y de pronto ambos estaban secos y con una vestimenta pulcra.

La pelirroja se miró y llevaba un vestido azul parecido al que se había manchado pero con otro corte distinto y brillante.

-¡Eh! ¡No está mal!- El payaso le guiñó un ojo y salieron del baño para ver qué pasaba.

-¿Doctora Mora? Soy Joe, ya sabe, el que le consiguió un trozo de piedra. ¿Se acuerda de mí? Necesitamos que abra la puerta. – " _¿Necesitamos? ¿Cuántos son?"_ pensaron ambos a la vez. Pennywise percibió que algo no andaba bien y cuando Mussa fue a abrir la puerta, la agarró de la mano deteniéndola.

-¡UN MOMENTO!- gritó ella mirándole interrogante. -¿Qué pasa?- susurró.

-Ese vestido le quedaría bien a la Tortuga.- Mussa no entendía nada, Pennywise apretó su mano y la puerta cayó al suelo derribada de una patada.

Puso a la joven tras su cuerpo cuando vio a cinco hombres armados hasta los dientes que les apuntaban con sus armas, uno de ellos le disparó al payaso justo en el pecho haciendo que Pennywise cayera al suelo de rodillas y Mussa se agachó a sujetarle aterrada.

-¡Pennywise!- El payaso la miró con ojos entrecerrados y cuando ella bajó la vista, descubrió que lo que le habían disparado había sido un dardo tranquilizante, el leve alivio que sintió no sirvió para acallar su furia. -¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LE ESTÁN HACIENDO?

-Apártese, doctora, tenemos que llevárnoslo.-Dijo Joe. Otro sujeto se aproximó con una llave, reconoció que era la de las esposas y después de liberar a Mussa ésta se percató del trozo de piedra a su lado y la agarró lanzándola fuera de la habitación por encima de las cabezas de los guardias.

Un par de ellos se rieron burlones diciendo que había fallado el tiro, pero cuando el de las llaves fue a soltar a Pennywise, éste sacó unos enormes dientes afilados rajándole la mano entera.

-¡ME HA MORDIDO! ¡ESE HIJO DE PUTA ME HA MORDIDO!- gritaba el guardia llorando de dolor sujetándose la mano. La sangre salía a chorros manchando todo el suelo y uno de ellos le sujetó para sacarle de la habitación.

-¡Ha sido por su culpa! ¡Sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo!- dijo otro señalándola con el cañón de su arma. Hubo dos disparos más y todo se volvió oscuro.


	16. Capítulo 16: En blanco

**Bueno, como llevo mucho sin manifestarme, os dejo este capítulo y de paso os refresco la memoria con esta historia! Pero hasta después de exámenes no vuelvo, eh! jaja un besote y que disfruten de la lectura! =P**

* * *

Capítulo 16: En blanco.

Mussa se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, notaba un bulto a su lado, pero le costaba abrir los ojos. A su mente volvieron las imágenes de lo que había sucedido y se incorporó de la cama demasiado rápido.

-Shhh, no tan deprisa o te marearás.- Simmons la miraba con demasiada amabilidad sentado a su lado y ella le miró con odio.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está Pennywise?- preguntó exigente. Simmons sonrió más aún.

-Tranquila, él está en su celda, ya han pasado las 24 horas y no hay necesidad de que permanezcan juntos. –Mussa se levantó de la cama, seguía vestida con el vestido que él creó para ella. El brazo le dolió y al mirarse el hombro, vio una pequeña marca roja.

-¿"tranquila"? ¡Tus malditos guardias nos dispararon! ¡Hoy habría sido el día en que nos quitarían las esposas, no ayer! ¡Así que deja de tratarme como si fuera estúpida y dime que es lo que está pasando!

\- Fue por tu bien, doctora. Las cosas se estaban complicando y quería protegerte.

-¿Protegerme? ¿De qué exactamente? Todo iba perfectamente bien hasta que ellos…

-¿Perfectamente bien? ¡Sí! ¡Claro que sí! Besando al payaso, ¡a un paciente! Es genial, Mussa. Muy ético y recomendable.

-No sé de qué me hablas.- Simmons se levantó y se puso delante de ella quien ahora se estaba poniendo unos zapatos.

-Oh, vamos Mussa. Ahora no me trates de estúpido a mí.

-Bueno, sí. Lo hice aun sabiendo que eso está mal. ¿Pero acaso tú eres es un modelo a seguir? ¡Permitiste que nos dispararan como si nos dieran caza!

-No, no soy un modelo a seguir, Mussa. Tal vez la manera de proceder fuera un poco bestia, pero como ya he dicho, te estaba protegiendo.- La pelirroja fue a hablar pero él la cortó alzando las palmas de las manos. –Sé que tienes preguntas pero no puedo decir nada, me estoy jugando el cuello y eso ya es decir demasiado.- La pelirroja bufó en rendición.

-¿Y ahora qué pasará? ¿Me vas a despedir?

-Todos hemos cometido errores, de igual o peor calibre, pero no puedo dejar que te vayas. Te daré otra oportunidad… pero sólo si me ayudas.

-¿Perdón?

-Tienes una cabecita maravillosa, Mora. Sería una pena dejarla absolutamente en blanco como la del payaso, así que si no colaboras, me veré obligado a hacerlo. ¿Estoy siendo claro? –Preguntó con altanería. -Necesito que le vuelvas tan absolutamente normal que no despierte interés alguno y pueda ser reintegrado en la sociedad.

-Espera, ¿qué? ¿Cómo que le vuelva normal? ¿Cómo que él está en blanco?

-¿Te suena de algo lo de "tabula rasa"? –Su mandíbula cayó y Simmons asintió con la cabeza. –Le he quitado las telarañas a un viejo cuaderno de apuntes en mi época más rebelde de científico y aún sigo teniendo buena mano mezclando "cosas".- dijo haciendo las comillas con los dedos mientras sonreía orgulloso. –La ventaja o desventaja, según se mire, es que aprende demasiado rápido, ya domina el idioma como antes de la "intervención". ¿Verdad que soy un genio?

-¡Eres un monstruo! - le gritó ella.

-Este monstruo puede hacer un antídoto, Mussa. Piénsalo. Mañana como muy tarde quiero una respuesta sensata.-Simmons la soltó y se dirigió a la salida. –Por cierto, yo que tú tendría cuidado porque es un poco… inestable. Si eliges la opción adecuada, podrás seguir entrando a la celda, la cual ahora estará vigilada… pero como se repita la escenita del patio te despediré fulminantemente.- Amenazó. –Después de todo es por ese impulso tuyo la causa por la que ahora tu querido "Pennywise" está así. Buenas tardes.

-Un momento.- Simmons se detuvo antes de salir y se giró mirándola con interés. -¿Y si decido irme?- El hombre empezó a reírse sonoramente.

-Serás un lienzo en blanco, Mussa. Acabo de decírtelo. Tienes un ejemplo justo al otro lado del pasillo. Además…- añadió mirándola de arriba abajo.- Sé que no te irías sin él.

Salió por la puerta y Mussa fue hasta ella con el corazón latiéndole rápidamente. Asomó su cabecita viendo a Simmons caminar silbando alegremente sin prestar atención a lo que pasaba a sus espaldas, y una vez que desapareció por el ascensor, Mussa se acercó a paso lento al cristal de la celda.

Sus manos temblaban y sólo dejaron de hacerlo cuando las apoyó contra el cristal contemplando el bulto que había tirado en la cama. Empezó a dar pequeños golpes en el vidrio para que se moviera, pero el payaso no hacía nada.

-¿Pennywise? –las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas, el payaso comenzó a moverse pero seguía en el mismo sitio. Se agachó en el suelo llorando apoyando la frente como él había hecho la noche en que se fue la luz, la noche en que él le pidió perdón... una ya muy lejana –Por mi culpa… No debí…

Un dolor punzante en su pierna le hizo ver que justo se había apoyado en el fragmento de piedra que lanzó para que Pennywise adquiriera su poder contra los guardias. Lo extraño de aquello era que parte de su vestido junto con la piedra empezaron a descomponerse en una extraña llamarada que surgió entre ellos.

Dándose palmadas en aquella parte de la pierna aun mirando con incredulidad, apagó la quemazón dejando un agujero en el vestido. La piedra del suelo había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

Mientras continuaba con la cabeza gacha, notó un cambio en la iluminación justo en frente y al elevar la mirada vio la cara del payaso al otro lado del cristal.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Pennywise!- exclamó sobresaltada. El payaso pareció examinarla con interés pero con una expresión que no delataba ninguna emoción en él.

-Hola.- Respondió neutral. Mussa se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente y fingió una sonrisa sincera. -¿Por qué lloras, humana?- preguntó ladeando la cabeza. _¿Humana?_

-¡Porque me alegro de verte! ¿Estás bien?- Las palabras se agolpaban como si quisieran salir todas atropelladamente a la misma vez, quería recuperar las horas perdidas sin él y deseaba saber todo lo que había pasado. - ¿Te han hecho daño?

-No me acuerdo, creo que sí...- Sus palabras le provocaron una terrible tristeza pero se aguantó las ganas de llorar de nuevo. El payaso tenía la memoria bloqueada y para más inri cuando trataba de recordar sentía intensos dolores de cabeza.

-Te sacaré de ahí, no sé cuándo pero a la mínima oportunidad que tenga…

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Interrumpió. Mussa le miró con la boca abierta. ¿No la recordaba? Por un momento pensó que sí pero sólo había sido la ambigua conversación que habían estado manteniendo lo que la había hecho pensar erróneamente. Simmons no mintió.–Me han dicho que soy Pennywise, incluso tú… pero no lo sabía. Es algo raro, ¿no? –. La pelirroja se puso de pie ocultando su cara para que él no viera y dio media vuelta a su habitación.

-Lo siento, tengo que irme.- Dijo con voz extraña dándole la espalda. El desconcertado payaso la vio abrir la puerta.

-¿Irte? No me has contestado.

-Ya sabes cómo me llamo. –Dijo cerrando la puerta. Pennywise se quedó mirando en aquella dirección durante unos minutos, pero al cabo de un rato se olvidó del asunto y fue a dormir de nuevo.


	17. Capítulo 17: Subconsciente

Capítulo 17: Subconsciente.

Mussa estaba tumbada en la cama contemplando el agujero de su vestido, afortunadamente en su pierna simplemente salió una rojez sin llegar a hacerla sangrar.

" _Ese vestido le quedaría bien a la Tortuga."_ La frase le vino como un potente flashback y ahora tenía sentido completamente. El payaso le había dado la clave para destruir la talla de Maturín y poder liberar su poder.

Mussa se desnudó rápidamente y agarró el vestido dispuesta a acabar con la piedra, pero se frenó antes de salir pensando en cuál sería el próximo paso después de eso.

Todavía tenía la dificultad de los guardias y que Pennywise era un encefalograma plano con piernas.

" _Si destruyo ahora la talla y alguien lo ve me despedirán y no podré sacarle de aquí. Todavía no es el momento. ¡Maldita sea!"_

La pelirroja metió el vestido en el armario y se cambió de ropa. Se sentó en la mesa intentando que se le ocurriera alguna idea. Después de un rato sin que se le ocurriera nada, escuchó que alguien tocaba a su puerta suavemente y pensó que era Simmons.

-Todavía me lo estoy pensando.

-Doctora Mora, soy Joe.

-No quiero ver a nadie, Joe. Adiós.- Mussa apoyó su cabeza en el escritorio recostándose sobre sus brazos e intentando dejar de escuchar a ese estúpido guardia.

-No, verá, déjeme que se lo explique. Lo de anoche no tenía que haber pasado así, no teníamos que dormirla a usted sino a él, yo… jamás le haría daño a una joven tan hermosa…

-¡¿…?!

-Qué vergüenza, no sé ni lo que digo. Si se enterasen de que he bajado aquí…

Perfecto. Bastantes problemas tenía ya como para que encima se le declarasen. Cerró los ojos fuertemente ante la ira que estaba sintiendo.

* * *

 _¿Acaso no tenía pensado irse? Mussa se dirigió a la puerta y abrió encontrándose con el tal Joe, el mismo que le consiguió la piedra. El joven la miraba con una sofocante expresión encantadora. Era guapo y parecía fuerte, pero imprudente. Tal vez le resultaría útil, así que cambió su actitud y le dio una pequeña sonrisa._

 _-Siento haberte contestado así. Todavía sigo un poco cansada por el tranquilizante y eso me pone de mal humor..._

 _-Cuánto lo siento, doctora Mora._

 _-Llámame Mussa y por favor, tutéame.-El hombre sonrió radiante y asintió con simpatía. -¿Quieres pasar? Estaba a punto de preparar café._

 _-No… ¡es decir! ¡Sí quiero pasar, pero no debería…!_

 _-Vamos, no seas tímido, no tiene por qué enterarse nadie.- insistió coqueta._

 _-Está bien, pero sólo un momento._

 _Mussa se hizo a un lado apretando los dientes en una sonrisa y antes de cerrar vio que el payaso la estaba mirando fijamente._

 _El corazón de Mussa empezó a latirle con fuerza, sabía que él seguía ahí dentro, en el interior del ser que parecía ajeno a todo y que la miraba con una expresión extraña. Pero aún seguía su esencia ahí, estaba segura._

 _Con lentitud Pennywise se acercó al cristal sin dejar de mirarla. Su cabeza era un bucle de luces, sonidos de disparos, gritos y un olor peculiar que le atraía, el mismo olor que ahora llegaba hasta él a través de los pequeños orificios del cristal que les separa. Y es que ella lo provocaba en aquel momento mientras deseaba en silencio ir a por él._

 _Rompiendo el contacto visual, Mussa cerró la puerta cuando Joe preguntó en voz alta que qué hacía ahí parada._

 _-Ese payaso no es algo agradable de mirar, te lo aseguro._

 _Mussa apretó los puños sin que él se percatara viéndole apoyarse sobre el escritorio con aire seductor cruzando unos musculosos brazos sobre su pecho._

 _Era atractivo, su piel era oscura y su blanca y perfecta sonrisa destacaba al igual que su mirada, que ahora se posaba sobre la pelirroja a cada movimiento que ésta realizaba. Mussa se fijó en que iba armado, junto a su walkie-talkie descansaba una pistola enorme en su cintura y Mussa esta vez le sonrió de verdad para después girarse hacia la cafetera._

 _-Tengo que atender a todo tipo de pacientes, sean como sean. Tal vez muchos comparten tu opinión, pero Pennywise es el paciente más fascinante con el que he trabajado._

 _-Bueno, con la "caña" que le dimos ayer creo que no será tan interesante. –Rió ignorando lo que ella sentía. Si en ese momento hubiera visto su expresión, Joe se habría ido corriendo de allí. Mussa respiró hondo mientras veía caer el líquido caliente tratando de tranquilizarse._

 _-¿Puedo preguntar qué significa eso?_

 _-Pues que le pusimos más tranquilizantes todavía porque tenía la resistencia de un elefante, ese cabrón resistía la anestesia y le pusimos tanta que llegó un punto en que pensamos todos que le habíamos matado. Simplemente dejó de respirar... Luego Simmons le inyectó no sé qué mierda… ¡Demonios! ¿Estás bien?_

 _Mussa no midió su fuerza y reventó una de las tazas en su mano al escuchar aquel relato y se dio la vuelta asustando al guardia con su mano totalmente ensangrentada._

 _-¡Mierda! ¿Tienes un botiquín o algo?_

 _-Emm… no sé, en el baño creo…- dijo con voz confusa._

 _Joe se apresuró a entrar al baño buscando por el mueble del lavabo sin suerte. Se agachó a comprobar los pequeños cajones y las puertecitas del mueble, sólo le quedó la opción de agarrar unas toallas. Al ponerse de pié vio ante el espejo algo raro en la ducha de color naranja tirado en el suelo._

 _Lentamente se acercó a ese punto y agarró uno sin entender nada, ¿estaban arrancados? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué era lo que estaban haciendo ahí? Notó un tirón a un lado de su cuerpo y se giró hacia ella._

 _Le estaba apuntando con su propia arma con su mano sana mientras que con la otra formaba un charco de sangre en el suelo._

 _-¿Mussa? ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- Preguntó asustado levantando las palmas de las manos en señal de rendición._

 _-Lo siento, Joe, "esto no tenía que pasar así".- Imitó._

 _Mussa quitó el seguro y le disparó en cada pierna haciéndole caer en un aullido desgarrador. La pelirroja sentía su corazón latir tanto que parecía que se le saldría del pecho, pero ya estaba hecho. Le necesitaba asustado por lo que sus disparos no fueron mortales. Corrió al pasillo a abrirle la celda a Pennywise. Éste no sabía lo que ella estaba haciendo ni por qué tiraba de él, pero quería descubrirlo._

 _Se dejó llevar hasta la habitación donde ella cerró la puerta apresuradamente y le hizo entrar al baño donde veía a un hombre haciendo mucho escándalo._

 _-¿Recuerdas lo bien que sabemos los humanos? Pues bien, aquí tienes uno bien grande. –El payaso no hacía nada.- ¡Vamos! ¡Cómetelo!_

 _Ante la ausencia de respuesta, Mussa le agarró de las manos y le ayudó a agacharse sobre Joe que daba sacudidas en el suelo. Hizo ademán de coger el walkie-talkie y Mussa lo lanzó contra la pared de en frente haciéndolo pedazos._

 _Pennywise la miraba con fascinación, olía su furia y veía su forma de moverse tan brusca pero cuando le miraba a él a los ojos percibía su sensibilidad, su corazón. Lo que sentía por él._

 _-¡Vamos!- le rogó mirándole con intensidad._

 _Sin que nadie lo esperara, la mano de Joe salió disparada hacia el cuello de Mussa tratando de ahogarla usando todavía una gran fuerza a pesar de que estaba debilitándose cada vez más y la hizo caer a su lado forcejeando por soltarse. El oxígeno era cada vez más difícil de conseguir y las lágrimas caían a cada lado de sus ojos mojándole el pelo._

 _Le costaba mantener la consciencia y abrir los ojos, pensaba que lo último que vería en su vida era a Pennywise arrodillado mirándola con la cabeza torcida y luego mirar a Joe._

 _Pero eso no fue lo último que vería…_

 _Pennywise reaccionó y arremetió con grandes fauces sobre el abdomen de aquel hombre devorándole. Mussa pudo liberarse de su agarre e incorporarse tomando una gran bocanada de aire mientras cogía la pistola y apuntaba a Joe quien ahora gritaba más y más y no pudo soportarlo._

 _Esta vez le disparó justo en la cabeza y el payaso levantó su cara ensangrentada mirándola. Mussa dejó caer la pistola a un lado y entonces el payaso habló:_

 _-Pronto estaremos juntos._

* * *

-¿Doctora Mora? ¿Está bien?- decía Joe al otro lado de la puerta haciéndola despertar.

-Será mejor que te largues, Joe. No estoy de humor.


	18. Capítulo 18: Despertar

Capítulo 18: Despertar

La pesadilla con Joe había sido ... reveladora e inquietante.

¿Sería capaz de hacerle daño a alguien y usarlo de cebo, para que Pennywise volviera a desatar su instinto y, en consecuencia, sus recuerdos? ¿Tan mal estaba de la cabeza para amarlo de esa manera?

Las palabras de Simmons le habían dejado claro que por culpa de lo del beso ahora Pennywise era "una persona" totalmente diferente. Ojalá se hubiera estado quieta, ojalá hubiera tenido cuidado y se hubiera dado cuenta de que les estaban observando, ahora todo sería como antes y nadie habría manipulado su cerebro. ¿Quién los habría visto?

Aunque quería encontrar a otro culpable, sabía que la mayor parte de la culpa, por no decir toda, era suya. Cualquiera habría avisado a Simmons al presenciar aquello, Mussa se había pasado de la raya.

 _Debo dar una respuesta ya, cuanto antes me ponga a trabajar, antes encontraré la solución._

* * *

-Está en la enfermería, en unos días tendrá la mano perfecta. –Decía Simmons a su interlocutor por teléfono mientras miraba un monitor en el que se veía a Pennywise durmiendo en la celda. – ¡Peor lo pasé yo cuando me arrancó la mano!

- _¡Es que no debiste ordenar que les quitaran las esposas! ¡Te tengo dicho que no tomes decisiones por tu cuenta sin haberme consultado antes!-_ Contestó malhumorado.

-Oye… hay algo más que debes saber… El payaso no recuerda nada. No creo ni que sepa lo poderoso que es… -Pasaron varios minutos de silencio en los cuales de no ser porque se escuchaba una respiración trabajosa, Hugo habría creído que no había nadie al otro lado de la línea. –Quizás el sedante afectó su cerebro de formas que no prevenimos…-mintió.

- _¿Me estás tomando el pelo, Hugo? ¿ES UNA BROMA? –Preguntó colérico._

-Ojalá lo fuera, pero es cierto.- admitió en voz baja. – Investigaré mis notas a ver qué encuentro para revertir…

- _¿Me estás traicionando? Porque sabes perfectamente que puedo arruinarte la vida y eso no te conviene.-_ dijo con voz suave pero cargada de veneno.

-No te estoy traicionando, Josef, no sé cómo habrá ocurr...

- _¡No me llames así cuando hablemos por teléfono!-_ Interrumpió bruscamente haciendo que Simmons diera un respingo _. – ¡Necesito a la Entidad tal y como estaba y espero que para la próxima vez que hablemos lo hayas solucionado!_

Cuando la llamada se cortó, escuchó unos golpes en su puerta y al abrirla se encontró con Mussa.

-Doctora Mora, ¿a qué debo el placer de tu...?

-Te ayudaré.- Era la tercera vez que le interrumpían mientras hablaba, pero Hugo sonrió complacido. La pelirroja no había terminado de hablar y entró fijándose en que Simmons espiaba desde allí todo lo que hacía el payaso. -Pero primero necesito saber una cosa y que me hagas un favor.

-Si es sobre "eso" de lo que no puedo hablar…- comenzó a decir con tranquilidad.

-No, no es sobre "eso", tú verás lo que te traes entre manos.- dijo mirándole ahora. -Lo que quiero saber es quién nos vio en el patio.- Simmons la miró con detenimiento considerando si decírselo o no, pero de todas formas ¿qué podría hacer ella con esa información? Nada.

-Fue Bill, él me lo contó. –Mussa asintió con rostro impasible y Hugo sonrió. –Vaya, ¿no te molesta?

-La verdad es que me lo imaginaba, así que no me sorprende demasiado.

-Muy madura, Mora, digna de admiración. –Dijo con sorna. -¿Alguna cosa más?

-Quiero que quites los dispositivos de vigilancia de la celda.- Simmons comenzó a reírse como si hubiera dicho una locura, pero Mussa seguía imperturbable esperando a que terminara.

-Ni de broma, Mussa. Necesito controlaros.

-Pues piensa algo pero no quiero cámaras. No me gusta trabajar con ellas, quiero mantener privacidad sin ningún aparato electrónico de por medio. Por eso nunca me llevo el teléfono móvil conmigo.

Mussa rezaba internamente para que Simmons aceptara su propuesta y le diera esa ventaja. Éste la miraba con los ojos entornados como intentando ver sus intenciones ocultas, entonces se le ocurrió algo bueno.

-De acuerdo, nada de cámaras. Pero ya que al parecer no te molesta que Bill sea un chismoso, te lo asignaré como compañero para que os vigile. Me informará de todo lo que hagas, especialmente si haces alguna estupidez, así que a la mínima anomalía estás fuera.

-De acuerdo, me parece justo.- Respondió tendiéndole la mano para hacer un trato.

Simmons la miró con enfado pero luego pasó a la resignación. Si Bill estaba con ellos presente y Bill era fiel a él le informaría de todo, pero algo seguía extrañándole.

-Espero que no tenga que arrepentirme, Mora. Aunque no lo creas no quiero que te pase nada.- Dijo estrechándole la mano. – Enseguida vuelvo. –Añadió con una sonrisa falsa saliendo de allí para buscar a Bill. Mussa volvió su rostro hacia el monitor, Pennywise seguía en la cama y parecía inquieto.

* * *

 _Sangre. Sangre y el sabor de la misma en su boca resbalándole hasta el rizado cuello blanco de su disfraz. Los gritos atronaban sus oídos, gritos infantiles, le hacían sonreír y experimentar una sensación de alegría y triunfo delicioso, sobre todo cuando se apagaron._

 _Él lo había vivido, pero no lo recordaba bien, solo sus sueños se lo mostraban en aquel momento en el que se encontraba oculto tras unos arbustos devorando a un pequeño niño. El ambiente era oscuro en aquel solitario parque, era de noche y ni un alma era testigo de su gran festín, pero tampoco necesitaba espectadores._

 _Se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo con la cabeza en el estómago de lo que fue un precioso infante de cabello ondulado. Ya no gritaba ni pedía compasión, solo miraba al cielo con ojos muertos y la boca ligeramente abierta._

 _Su sueño dio un giro inesperado cuando un perfume de mujer llegó hasta él con una brisa helada del viento y aquello le hizo detenerse._

 _Se sintió vacio, expuesto, pero hambriento otra vez. Como si lo que acabara de degustar se esfumase y volviera a tener un irremediable apetito._

 _-Pennywise..._

 _La mención de su nombre hizo que levantase la cara ensangrentada y girase su cuerpo para ver la dueña de la voz que venía a sus espaldas._

 _Allí estaba, esa humana de cabellos rojos y mirada negra observándola desde una distancia considerable pero a la que él podría llegar de un simple salto._

 _-¿Qué haces aquí, preciosa? Espera tu turno.- trató de intimidarla pero no funcionó. -¿Acaso no tienes miedo de mi?- Entonces ella comenzó a acercarse a él y sintió miedo, algo no estaba bien con esa mujer._

 _-No. No te tengo miedo, Pennywise. ¿Y tú a mí?- contestó desafiante._

 _El payaso se levantó ofendido y se limpió con brusquedad la boca con el brazo. Caminó hacia ella con decisión pero a paso orgulloso al saber que con un leve movimiento podría extinguir su vida sin apenas esfuerzo, pero cuando estuvo frente a ella a punto de atacarla se vio interrumpido por una pregunta._

 _-¿Ya sabes mi nombre?- El payaso no respondió, simplemente se la quedó mirando y la humana le agarró de la cara y besó su boca con tal ansia que acabó con todas sus defensas. ¿Quién era ella y por qué esa acción se sentía tan placentera y conocida? La envolvió en sus brazos y…_

* * *

-¡Mussa!- Dijo saliendo del sueño y levantándose con aturdimiento de la cama mirando en todas direcciones. -¡MUSSAAAAAAAA!


	19. Capítulo 19: Crueles

Capítulo 19: Crueles.

Mussa miraba asombrada la pantalla, juraría que estaba diciendo su nombre por lo que buscó la manera de apagar el monitor y que Simmons no viera ese progreso. Escuchaba pasos y voces discutiendo acercándose por el pasillo, nerviosa tiró del cable para desconectarlo pero lo que consiguió fue romperlo.

-¿Qué haces, loca? ¿Sabes que tiene un botón de apagado?- dijo Simmons mirándola de brazos cruzados con enojo.

-No lo había visto.- Mintió.

Bill la miraba con odio y eso agradó a Simmons hasta límites insospechados. Mussa también lo miró enfadada, la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

-Bueno, veo que os vais a llevar de perlas. ¡Me gusta!

-No lo creo.- Escupió el rubio. –Antes me haría amigo de un leproso.

-A mí tampoco me agrada tenerte cerca, soplón. Pero desafortunadamente es lo que hay.

-¿Soplón? ¡Si no hubieras besado a ese estúpido monstruo…!

-¡Bueno, bueno! ¡Tranquilizaos! Además, tenéis tiempo de hablar estas cosas, vais a estar una temporadita juntos. Mañana empezaréis a primera hora siguiendo mis instrucciones al pie de la letra, mientras tanto…-Dijo dirigiéndose a Bill.- ¿Por qué no acompañas a Mora a su habitación?

-¿Es necesario?

-Es una orden.- cortó Simmons.

-Claro, señor. Vamos.

Al salir por la puerta, Simmons agarró el cable roto contemplándolo con recelo. Mandaría a alguien a desinstalar la cámara de la celda no fuera que Mussa entrase a romperla también.

-No me puedo creer que esto esté pasando. ¿Yo? ¿Aquí contigo?- Gruñía Bill en el ascensor a su lado. Mussa estaba cruzada de brazos y se giró hacia él.

-Mira, sé que no nos vamos a hacer amigos, pero vamos a intentar tolerarnos. Siento lo que pasó, ¿vale? Físicamente me atraías, pero…

-Pero el payaso te gustaba más que yo.- Sentenció él con brusquedad. –Pues muchas gracias, Mussa, gracias por hacerme sentir más inferior que un monstruo.

-Las personas no eligen de quién se enamoran.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Bill detuvo el ascensor presionando el botón de stop y la encaró hecho una furia.

-¡¿ESTÁS ENAMORADA DE ÉL?! ¡¿PERO QUÉ COJONES ESTÁS DICIENDO?!

-Bill, desbloquea el ascensor y no hagas una escena.- dijo fingiendo tranquilidad. Bill se pasó la mano por el pelo intentando recomponerse.

-No me lo puedo creer, de verdad que no… ¡CASI TE ACUESTAS CONMIGO ESA NOCHE!

-¡Te equivocas! ¡No habría llegado tan lejos y ya te lo dije! ¡Quería enfadarle!- Mussa estiró el brazo para presionar el botón y él la detuvo agarrándola de la muñeca.

Los ojos verdes de Bill estudiaban los negros y furiosos de ella que ahora le miraban mientras intentaba zafarse de él. Había pasado un límite aunque sólo la sostuviera por el brazo, pero su mirada repentinamente cambió y ella supo que él no le haría daño.

-¿Por qué no te gusto?- preguntó con una voz muy sensible. –He estado con varias mujeres, mujeres realmente bonitas que querían estar conmigo, que sufrían por mí cuando las apartaba de mi lado…

La pelirroja cesó en su intento de soltarse sintiéndose mal al escuchar aquellas palabras y Bill relajó su agarre hasta el punto de que parecía sostener su muñeca con suavidad.

-Dicen que soy muy guapo, que podría tener a cualquier mujer a mis pies, pero tú eres la excepción. A ti no he podido conseguirte… y cuando te vi besando a ese ser tan horrible, tan repugnante y malvado, te odié más que cuando descubrí que me habías utilizado.

-Bill… de verdad que lo siento…- dijo deslizando su brazo para que su mano se encontrase con la suya.- Sé que no actué bien, quería probar una cosa y debí aclarártelo primero. Me arrepiento de veras.

-Eso no arregla nada. Ahora mismo también te odio por lo que siento por ti al mirarte.

No le hizo falta preguntarle qué era lo que sentía, los carnosos labios del rubio alcanzaron los de Mussa.

Sentimientos contradictorios le impedían disfrutar el momento. Por un lado se sentía bien aquel contacto, tan bien que incluso ni si quiera se enteró de que Bill había vuelto a poner en marcha el ascensor y que la "empujaba" a besos a través de las puertas hacia el pasillo. Pero por otro lado no creía estar haciéndole un favor al corresponderle porque no le amaba realmente ni quería estar con él. Sólo se complicarían las cosas si le seguía permitiendo más.

Mussa le apartó con suavidad poniéndole las manos en el pecho, al abrir los ojos vio con sorpresa que él sonreía de una manera extraña y que el entorno había cambiado. Al mirar alrededor, se dio cuenta de que estaban en medio del pasillo y que Pennywise les observaba con una expresión bastante extraña.

Cuando volvió a mirar a Bill, éste la miró con desprecio.

-Yo también sé usar a la gente, Mussa. Pero mira el lado bueno: ahora estamos en paz y ha sido un gran beso.

-¡Enfermo!-dijo apartándolo totalmente de ella de un empujón. Lejos de molestarse, Bill sonrió mirando al payaso con altivez y luego a ella.

-Hasta mañana, preciosa. -le guiñó un ojo y se alejó rumbo al ascensor dejándola más furiosa que antes.

Cuando se quedó sola en aquel corredor se acercó a la celda avergonzada. Pennywise ahora yacía en la cama de espaldas a ella.

-Pennywise. –Llamó sin obtener una respuesta. –Oye… sé que estás despierto, no ha podido darte tiempo a dormirte tan rápido.

El payaso seguía sin moverse.

-¿Sabes? Creo que te he visto gritar mi nombre hace un momento, ¿cómo lo has recordado?-dijo tratando de obviar lo que había pasado segundos atrás.

-No sé de qué me hablas, humana. No he gritado ningún nombre.

-Pero si he visto que…

-¿Te importaría marcharte?- interrumpió incorporándose en la cama mirándola con enfado. -No me gusta tu presencia, ya es bastante jodido estar aquí encerrado como para tener a una criatura tan molesta hablándome.

Mussa no entendía por qué la trataba así si no recordaba nada de ella, pero necesitaba hablar con él. Al momento de tomar aire para volver a hablar nuevamente el payaso se adelantó.

-¡QUE TE VAYAS!- Dijo levantándose hacia el cristal rápidamente y golpeándolo con fuerza con un puño. Mussa retrocedió un paso mirándole con la boca abierta impactada.

-¡Eres…!- se contuvo en su rabia y el payaso la miró con ojos dorados bajando su mano enguantada lentamente por el cristal.

-¿Qué? Venga, dilo. Di lo que soy.- desafió provocando que se le saltasen las lágrimas. -¿Un monstruo? ¿Es eso? ¡Vamos, doctora Mora! ¡Dame un buen diagnóstico para saber mi lugar en este mundo!- dijo con dramatismo.

Mussa estaba tan alterada que ni si quiera procesó que se había referido a ella como " _doctora Mora"._ Con sus dedos removió suavemente las lágrimas de sus ojos y tomó una bocanada de aire con dificultad.

-Ojalá no…

-¿Ojalá no, qué? Deja de llorar o tardarás más en responder, "preciosa".- dijo burlándose de ella. Mussa tragó con fuerza y le miró con más determinación.

-Ojalá no te hubiera conocido nunca.

El payaso dejó de reírse de ella al instante y Mussa se retiró a su habitación dejándole completamente solo. Pasados unos minutos empezó a lanzar el poco mobiliario del que disponía en su celda por los aires, no sabía por qué había sido tan cruel con ella, ni recordaba qué cosas habían vivido juntos, pero suponía que debió ser algo muy importante para él como para sentir su sangre arder de celos.

* * *

 **Bueno! Los celos otra vez! Pero más significativos ahora en Pennywise porque los siente sin si quiera saber quién es Mussa! Recordemos que sólo sabe su nombre por un sueño! :P** **Por cierto... maldito Bill! Le ha devuelto la jugada bien a nuestra protagonista, veremos qué pasa más adelante.**

 **Un abrazote a Dj83 y Angel Voldem Snape!**

 **Nos leemos pronto! ;)**

 **MariaLestrange23**


	20. Capítulo 20: Lo que nunca te dije

Capítulo 20: Lo que nunca te dije.

Al día siguiente habían reemplazado el mobiliario que Pennywise había destrozado, y retirado los dispositivos de vigilancia de la celda por la mañana temprano sin ningún incidente. Simmons había llamado a Mussa para comunicárselo y que así ella estuviera tranquila.

No comentó nada de lo que había pasado con Bill, pero encontraría una manera de hacérselo pagar.

Bill por su parte fue a buscar a Mussa a su habitación con la expresión desagradable de siempre y mantuvo las distancias con ella en la medida de lo posible. Ambos llevaban unos cuadernos de notas pero con fines diferentes. Ella usaría el suyo para tomar notas o ideas para su trato con Pennywise, y Bill simplemente apuntaría alguna infracción entre ellos.

Al abrir la celda, Pennywise ocupó una de las sillas y Mussa la de en frente. Bill pasó tras ella y miró alrededor vacilante.

-¿Y dónde se supone que voy a sentarme yo?- preguntó de indignado.

-No, no. Tú fuera.- le dijo el payaso señalándole el pasillo.

-Bill no puede quedarse fuera. Es mi compañero.- Intervino Mussa con voz neutra. Éste alzó una ceja y se inclinó hacia delante mirándola.

-¿También es psiquiatra o psicólogo?- le preguntó a ella sin mirar a Bill como si no estuviera allí.

-No.

-Pues entonces se queda fuera.- zanjó.

Mussa suspiró y miró a Bill quien tenía una mirada llena de odio hacia los dos. El rubio salió de la celda frustrado y se colocó al otro lado del cristal tomando ya las primeras notas mientras maldecía.

-Si quieres llamar a Simmons, adelante. Sabes que no he tenido nada que ver con esto.- Dijo la pelirroja abriendo su cuaderno.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro.- contestó Pennywise en un murmullo.

-¿Qué ha dicho?- le preguntó Bill a Mussa haciendo reír al payaso. – ¡Esto es el colmo! ¡Así no puedo trabajar!

Bill se hartó y se fue a buscar a Simmons dejándoles solos en la celda.

-Está bien. Empecemos con unas preguntas sencillas… ¿recuerdas algo de…?

-Tsk, tsk…- chasqueó la lengua mientras negaba con la cabeza. –Deja eso y dime qué éramos tú y yo. Llevo preguntándomelo demasiadas horas y empiezo a hartarme.

Mussa sentía su corazón latir rápidamente, sus manos temblaban ligeramente ante la mirada dorada del payaso y él lo percibió.

-Nada. Eres mi paciente y yo tu terapeuta.

-Mentirosa. Sé que es algo más, Mussa.

-¿Así que sabías mi nombre y me dijiste que no? ¿Quién es el mentiroso ahora?- cuestionó enfadada.

-Ambos.

Pennywise apartó hacia un lado la mesa con brusquedad haciendo que se estrellara contra el cristal y que ya nada se interpusiera entre los dos. Mussa se asustó y cuando iba a ponerse de pié, él tiró de sus manos haciendo que cayera sobre él.

-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! ¡Suéltame!- exclamó intentando zafarse inútilmente, su agarre era más poderoso.

-Seguro que no es la primera vez que te escucho decirme eso.- La pelirroja se ruborizó y él la apretó fuertemente contra su cuerpo hundiendo su nariz en el escote del vestido de Mussa. Aspiró fuertemente y susurró: –Tan dulce… igual que en mi sueño…

Cuando iba a hablar, él levantó la vista para mirarla. Sus ojos brillaban deseándola y eso la hizo temblar.

-Ayúdame a recordar lo que teníamos juntos, me estoy volviendo loco. –decía con voz suave.

-¿Por qué crees tuvimos algo?

-Porque recuerdo un poco sobre mi instinto y sé que no habría dejado escapar un bocado tan delicioso si no es por una buena razón.- Pennywise abrió sus brazos liberando su cintura y una acalorada Mussa se levantó rápidamente alejándose de él.

En ese momento apareció Bill con Simmons y éste último miraba a los dos con desconfianza.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Por qué tenéis esa cara? ¡Habéis hecho algo!- dijo Simmons con voz chillona apuntado a Mussa con el dedo.

-¿Perdona? Acaba de hacer volar la mesa, ¿qué cara quieres que tenga? A lo mejor si Bill se hubiera quedado aquí no habría pasado esto.- respondió volviendo roja la cara del rubio.

-¡Tenía que avisar a Simmons de que no podía hacer bien mi trabajo!

-¿Y por qué no le has llamado al móvil?- preguntó el payaso tranquilamente haciendo que los tres se quedaran pasmados mirándole. Bill se dirigió a Simmons.

-¡Están contra mí! ¡Quieren hacerme la vida imposible!- Simmons se frotó los ojos con desesperación, aquello le estaba dando dolor de cabeza. Bill parecía un bebé, y los otros dos tenían una actitud bastante extraña.

-Vamos a ver… ¿por qué has tirado la mesa?- le preguntó Simmons a Pennywise con voz tranquila. Confiaba en que el payaso tenía la mente de un niño tras la intervención.

-Ha sido sin pensar… no sé qué me pasa.- dijo con voz suave agachando la cabeza mientras cubría su cara con las manos. –Me duele mucho la cabeza.

-¿Es eso cierto, Mussa?

-Hombre, no puedo saber a quién le duele la cabeza y a quién no, pero es cierto que llevaba un buen rato quejándose… tal vez lo mejor sería dejarlo por hoy y que descanse.- sugirió.

-No estoy de acuerdo.- dijo Bill haciendo que Pennywise levantase el rostro hacia él y Mussa lo mirase enfadada. –Que le den una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza, pero tenemos que hacer nuestro trabajo.

-Te recuerdo que tu único trabajo aquí es ir de "chismosa", lo mío sí es un trabajo de verdad porque intento ayudarle.- dijo señalándole con el dedo. -Tú solo vas cacareando lo que ves y oyes aquí para contárselo a Simmons, así que si le duele la cabeza ten un poco de compasión por él y sigamos mañana.

-¡¿Compasión?! ¡¿Después de todas las cosas que ha hecho?! ¡Eso sólo puedes sentirlo tú que estás enamorada de él!

-¡BILL!- gritó Simmons.

Mussa abrió los ojos totalmente y miró al payaso abochornada rezando interiormente porque no hubiera escuchado eso. Pero sí. Pennywise la estaba mirando boquiabierto y eso la puso aún más nerviosa.

Repentinamente Mussa cruzó entre Simmons y Bill para encerrarse en su habitación sin importarle si les chocaba al pasar. Ahora el payaso sabía algo que nunca tuvo la valentía de decirle.


	21. Capítulo 21: Flotando

Capítulo 21: Flotando.

Al otro lado del pasillo, Simmons regañaba a Bill por haber dicho eso y éste se disculpaba absurdamente diciendo que había sido sin querer, que llevaba un mal día, pero el payaso apenas y les escuchaba aunque estuvieran hablando cerca de él.

Estaba hecho un lío. Las palabras del rubio volvían a repetirse una y otra vez en su mente y aunque ese individuo no parecía ser de fiar, sabía que lo que había dicho era cierto.

" _Ella… ¿está enamorada de mí?"-_ pensaba impresionado.

Sí. Así era.

Simmons echó un último vistazo a Pennywise, el cual tenía la mirada perdida indicándole que no dejaba de darle vueltas al tema.

Al cerrar el cristal de la celda, el hombrecillo de gafas instó a Bill a que se fueran por donde habían venido y así tener una conversación privada.

Ya en su despacho, Hugo siguió:

\- No has debido decir eso, Bill, y me da igual que tengas un mal día porque todos tenemos días nefastos, pero nos controlamos. Hay que ser más adulto.- decía moviendo mucho las manos.

-Lo siento señor, no volverá a ocurrir.

-No quiero volver a escuchar tantas quejas ni berrinches como el de hoy, ni que les dejes a solas de nuevo. Tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer como para que al primer problema salgas corriendo a llamarme.

Bill asentía con la cabeza empezando a cansarse de escuchar la riña. El rubio siempre había sido tranquilo, educado y muy responsable, pero últimamente perdía los estribos con facilidad y actuaba más por impulsos.

-Quiero que te disculpes con Mussa.- Bill iba a protestar pero Simmons se adelantó. –Y no aceptaré una negativa. Esto ha supuesto un shock para el payaso, no sé en qué medida, pero así es. Ahora sé adulto y arréglalo.

Bill volvió a asentir y se marchó de allí resignado.

* * *

Cuando bajó de nuevo al lugar, pasó frente a la celda de Pennywise sin si quiera mirarle. Tomó una bocanada de aire antes de tocar a la puerta de la habitación de Mussa.

- _¿Sí?-_ dijo la voz al otro lado de la puerta.

-Soy Bill. ¿Puedes abrir? Tengo que hablar contigo.

Pasaron varios segundos hasta que la puerta se abrió y apareció la pelirroja mirándole de brazos cruzados.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Por supuesto que no.- Bill frunció el ceño pero luego relajó el rostro pensando en las palabras de Simmons.

-He venido a disculparme. Me he pasado, lo siento. – dijo.

-Ya, seguro que lo sientes.- respondió mordaz. Bill se cruzó de brazos también ahora. –Mira, Bill. Sé que esto no ha salido de ti y que te lo habrá pedido Simmons, pero te voy a decir algo: me da igual lo que hagas con tu vida, no me importa, pero déjame en paz y no vuelvas a interferir en la terapia porque sino vamos a tener problemas bastante serios.

-¿Así que ahora me estás amenazando?

-Amenaza, advertencia… Simplemente no vuelvas a complicar las cosas o yo te complicaré también.

Mussa casi le dio con la puerta en las narices al cerrar y Bill se dio la vuelta encontrándose con que el payaso estaba de pié muy cerca del cristal observándole.

Momentáneamente Bill sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal, no se había fijado hasta ese instante en que a pesar de que la altura de ambos era prácticamente la misma, Pennywise imponía muchísimo más que él. Encima ese traje de payaso… un payaso gris tan tétrico… ponía los pelos de punta a cualquiera. No sabía como aquella vestimenta le había servido para atraer niños.

Se recordó a sí mismo que con su lavado cerebral ya no era el de antes, ya no suponía la misma amenaza, por lo que se creció en su ego y se acercó poniéndose justo en frente de él.

-¿Tienes algo que decir, payaso?- Este no respondió y Bill sonrió con malicia. –Da igual lo que ella sienta por ti, jamás podréis estar juntos. Eres un monstruo asqueroso, un asesino caníbal con el cerebro fundido.

Los ojos del payaso se habían vuelto más claros pero habían pasado inadvertidos para Bill quien seguía soltando veneno por la boca.

-No dices nada, ¿eh? –Pennywise negó un par de veces con la cabeza y eso le enfureció. Era hora de sacar la artillería pesada. -¿Sabes por qué estás así? ¡Porque Mussa y tú os besuqueasteis en el patio y yo fui corriendo a decírselo a Simmons! ¡Soy el responsable de que no sepas ni quién eres, escoria!

Las imágenes llegaban fragmentadas a su memoria dándole el conocido dolor de cabeza, quería contenerlo cerrando los ojos, pero fue inútil. Sus palabras le hicieron recordar un día soleado y luego la lluvia en un patio habitado por un solo árbol en el centro. Eran como diapositivas que comenzaban a tener sentido poco a poco y entonces el árbol adquirió un significado más substancial al verse a sí mismo con Mussa en aquel lugar.

Los ojos dorados se abrieron y Bill golpeó su propia cabeza contra el cristal una y otra vez sin poder detenerse, como si unas manos invisibles lo obligaran a ello. Pronto de su frente comenzó a brotar la sangre y a dejar huellas horribles en el vidrio.

Los gritos hicieron que Mussa corriera a abrir la puerta para ver qué sucedía. Al encontrarse con esa escena, Pennywise la miró y cortó el control que estaba ejerciendo sobre Bill haciéndole caer al suelo.

-¡¿Qué has hecho?!- le dijo arrodillándose al lado del rubio que ahora yacía en el suelo semiinconsciente. –¡Has podido matarle! Bill, ¿me escuchas?

El rubio entornó los ojos brevemente emitiendo un quejido. Se llevó una mano temblorosa a la frente y al apartarla vio sus dedos manchados con el líquido escarlata. Ahora sí que se desmayó.

-No me tengas miedo, Mussa. No sabía lo que hacía pero sé que no te haría daño. -Ella elevó su mirada hacia el payaso y vio que decía la verdad. Se puso en pie y aclaró su voz.

-Puedes hacer muchas más cosas, Pennywise, pero por el momento necesito que intentes controlarlo y que te comportes como un humano normal, sino no podre sacarte de aquí. Voy a avisar a un médico. -Estaba a punto de marcharse pero el payaso habló.

-Espera.- dijo con voz más suave haciéndola detenerse. Una chispa de nerviosismo se encendió en ella al instante, sus temores aumentaron cuando él se acercó al cristal mirándola con mucha intensidad. – ¿Es verdad lo que él dijo esta mañana? ¿Estás enamorada de mí?- preguntó con cuidado.

La pelirroja se mordió el labio y ruborizada desvió su mirada hacia un lado. El payaso acarició el cristal brevemente con los dedos, eso era lo más cerca que estaba de tocarla dadas las circunstancias actuales y realmente necesitaba hacerlo.

-Conozco todo o casi todo de ti y… -dijo con voz atormentada. –hay muchas cosas malas, cosas que has hecho que no... no debiste. -La vio suspirar, tenía un nudo en la garganta y se sintió mal por ello. -Asesinaste niños, destrozaste familias, lugares… Ojalá no vuelvas a hacerlo jamás porque entonces me romperás el corazón…

Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas e interiormente se animó a responder a la pregunta y liberarse de esa carga de tantos meses de silencio.

-Si alguien me hiciera esa misma pregunta le respondería lo mismo que a ti. Sí. Estoy enamorada de ti y no descansaré hasta recuperarte. -Una vez dicho esto, Mussa no perdió más tiempo y fue a buscar ayuda para Bill.

Era irónico pero ahora Pennywise era el que se sentía flotar.

* * *

 **Hola! Cuánto tiempo! Lo siento mucho, según esto me he ausentado 17 días! D: Espero que estéis bien y que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo, creo que ya falta muy poco para que la historia llegue a su fin, por una parte está bien pero por otra me da pena! A ver si puedo expandirla un poco más pero creo que e capítulos acabará. Ya veremos. Un abrazote y feliz Domingo!**

 **MariaLestrange23**


	22. Capítulo 22: Buenas noches

Capítulo 22: Buenas noches.

Una tormenta terrible caía sobre Derry esa misma tarde en la que Bill fue llevado a la enfermería. Tenían que hacerle pruebas por si había daños cerebrales, así que Simmons y Mussa hablaron para intentar llegar a un acuerdo de cómo serían ahora las sesiones.

-Si por mí fuera, volvería a repetir el proceso y le borraría otra vez la memoria, pero me puede costar muy caro… -dijo tamborileando los dedos sobre la mesa de su despacho. Frente a él estaba la pelirroja cruzada de piernas terminando la taza de café que éste le había ofrecido.

-Esa no es la solución y lo sabes. Quizás a corta plazo sí, pero él tiene poderes y tarde o temprano saldrán a la luz en algún descuido. Hay que enseñarle a controlarse, a controlar sus emociones.

El hombre bufó fastidiado, Mussa tenía razón. Seguramente que el rubio había sido el desencadenante para que Pennywise actuara así, porque de otra forma, él seguiría estando tranquilo como le dejó. Ahora con Bill fuera de juego, tendría que dejar sola a Mussa con el payaso porque nadie más querría quedarse con él.

-Tal vez debería acabar el antídoto por si algo saliera mal, pero me da miedo que vuelva a ser el de antes…

Su expresión denotaba angustia y que algo le perturbaba profundamente, algo que quería decir para desahogarse con alguien.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, Hugo? Si tienes algún problema y puedo ayudarte, dímelo. Sé que hemos tenido nuestros roces, pero aquí estoy.

-Creo que deberías irte del hospital.- Contestó bruscamente.

La respuesta pilló por sorpresa a Mussa quien y ésta frunció el ceño mirándole. Simmons abrió un cajón de su escritorio y ofreció por segunda vez el mismo sobre de dinero que quiso darle en el pasado pero ahora más abultado, lo que la llevó a deducir que él ya lo había planeado.

-¿Cómo que me vaya del hospital? No pienso hacerlo, quiero ayudar.

-Con mi propuesta te estoy ayudando yo a ti a que sigas viva, Mussa. ¿Sabes por qué demonios en un pequeño hospital de poca monta hay tantísimos guardias de seguridad? ¿No te lo has preguntado? Por Dios, solo hay un paciente peligroso ahora y es él. Los otros enfermos peligrosos sabes que se suicidaron por su culpa… ¿Tantos guardias para uno sólo no te parece extraño?- Mussa se quedó pensativa unos instantes dándose cuenta.

-¿Y por qué no les despides?

-Porque no son míos. Su lealtad está con alguien externo a este hospital. Me vigilan... –Simmons se levantó y empezó a dar vueltas de un lado a otro con nerviosismo.

-Todo esto no pudo ser por un simple beso, Simmons. No me lo creo. –El hombrecillo sonrió con tristeza dejando su caminata. –Todo el jaleo que se ha montado últimamente, tus nervios por no dejarme a solas con él…

–Mi pasado es muy oscuro y alguien lo conoce bien porque yo le enviaba enfermos de Arkham para experimentar. –Su mirada se ensombreció pero sus mejillas se tornaron rojas haciéndole verse avergonzado. -Uno de esos "enfermos" había llegado a mí en aquel entonces desde Juniper Hill, un psiquiátrico en Maine. Recuerdo que siempre gritaba que él no estaba loco, que la culpa la tenía Derry y el payaso que habitaba bajo ella. Yo no le creí, pero mi colega sí… Prometió cambiar mi identidad para mantenerme a salvo y procurarme una vida plena si yo me trasladaba aquí y buscaba a ese payaso.

-Y ahora que lo has encontrado… ¿quiere experimentar con él pero has saboteado sus planes borrándole la memoria?- preguntó confusa. -¿Y ese cambio tan repentino a qué se debe?

-A que al contarle cada progreso que hacías con el payaso, más el inesperado beso, él se interesó por ti y quería usarte para ver las reacciones del payaso cuando le tuviera en su poder. Pero cuando ya no sirvieras para nada… serías eliminada. –Admitió en una voz apenas audible. –Ese hombre es el diablo.

Mussa se quedó unos minutos callada pensando en lo que eso significaba. Simmons quería que ese tipo perdiera el interés en el payaso si su memoria estaba borrada y no sabía cómo utilizar sus poderes, así no sólo salvaba al payaso sino que a ella también porque Pennywise no la recordaría.

-Te agradezco de veras que hayas sido tan sincero conmigo, Hugo, pero el payaso no es ni será humano jamás. Como ya te he dicho, la idea de la "tabula rasa" sólo es un apaño, pero el instinto está ahí. Ya ha sido capaz de utilizar su poder atacando hoy a Bill. Además, él es _demasiado interesante_ con o sin poderes, tu "amigo" lo querrá de todas formas.

-Por eso es mejor que te vayas.- Esta vez Simmons agarró el sobre de la mesa y se acercó a Mussa obligándola a cogerlo. –Ve al Town House en Main Street, está cerca del Parque Bassey, no tiene perdida. Reserva una habitación para esta noche y yo arreglare todo para que mañana tengas un vuelo de vuelta a tu casa. –Mussa agarró el sobre y automáticamente la expresión de Simmons se volvió serena.

-Cogeré mi finiquito, Simmons, pero me llevaré a Pennywise conmigo. –Sentenció poniéndose en pie y metiéndose el sobre en el bolsillo de la bata. Al ver esto, el hombrecillo la miró aterrado.

\- ¿Es que no has oído nada de lo que te he dicho? ¡Ese tipo es muy peligroso, tiene mucho poder! ¡Me matarán si os vais!- expresó con voz chillona. Hugo se interpuso entre Mussa y la puerta cuando ésta iba a salir, y Mussa perdió la paciencia.

-¡Pues vámonos los tres!- exclamó enfadada mirándole fijamente. - Hugo, por favor… -continuó con voz más suave colocándole las manos sobre sus hombros. -Termina ese antídoto, dáselo y con sus poderes nos largamos de aquí. ¡Lejos de este lugar tenemos más posibilidades de vivir!

Simmons miró hacia un lado masajeándose la sien considerándolo.

-Dame un día más, doctora Mora. Es lo que necesito para acabarlo.- pidió soltando un gran suspiro. –Mientras tanto ve haciendo las maletas y ve civilizándolo un poco más.

Mussa sonrió y le abrazó unos instantes llevándose unas palmaditas de él en la espalda sonriendo de vuelta.

La tensión había desaparecido y las cosas tomaban una perspectiva más positiva. Alguien llamó a la puerta y rompió el simpático momento. Al estar más cerca, Hugo se giró para abrirla y Mussa retrocedió un par de pasos para dejarle espacio.

-Doctor. –Saludó un hombre de pelo un poco largo y negro, con ropajes algo holgados de color verde azulado. Por la pinta era un enfermero. –El chico, Bill, está estable pero sigue dormido, así que dejaremos para mañana temprano el electroencefalograma.

-¿Entonces eso significa que hoy no despertará? –Preguntó con un deje de preocupación en su voz.

-No lo creo, cuando vimos que iba recuperando la consciencia le sedamos para hacerle una resonancia y que no despertase en mitad de la prueba, así además evitábamos que se moviera y la arruinara, pero estará bien.

-Gracias, Adam. Si eso es todo puedes irte. –El joven se despidió con una inclinación de la cabeza y Hugo se volvió a Mussa. –Y tú ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

* * *

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, Mussa se sintió algo _impaciente_ por ver a Pennywise. Si todo salía bien, entonces mañana por fin volvería a ser quien era y serían libres.

El sonido de sus tacones resonó un par de pasos, luego hubo silencio.

El payaso se levantó de la cama donde estaba sentado cuando la vio parada en frente del cristal descalza. Resultó que la mujer había dejado sus zapatos bloqueando la puerta del ascensor y esto le hizo sonreír.

-Presiento que esto va a ser divertido.

-Vengo a por ti.- Contestó ella cuando le tuvo delante. La pelirroja se volvió y entró a su habitación. Segundos después salió sujetando el vestido azul brillante que él creó para ella y lo lanzó sobre la Tortuga.

El payaso abrió la boca sorprendido al ver cómo ambas cosas se fusionaban haciendo un fuerte estruendo y caían poco a poco al suelo como si fueran lava. Se sintió más fuerte conforme se destruía esa talla y creyó estar a punto de caer del vértigo que inundó su mente. Pero no fue así.

La pelirroja sacó su tarjeta de identificación ante la atenta mirada dorada del payaso, del cual caía un gran hilo de saliva mientras clavaba sus ojos en ella.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, el payaso comenzó a acercarse a paso lento y pesado mientras ésta se mantenía estoica pensando en que algo animal había en aquellos ojos. Se detuvo a centímetros de ella haciendo que sus ropas se tocaran.

-¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer? -preguntó él como en un gruñido. Mussa tembló y él sonrió de lado acariciándole suavemente el mentón con un dedo enguantado. -Tan valiente pero a la hora de la verdad tan vulnerable, pequeña humana... ¿Creías que por declararte y volverme poderoso de nuevo, tendría compasión contigo?

-Yo... –titubeó asustada retrocediendo hacia la pared y eso provocó que él tomara ventaja y la arrinconase - No te tengo miedo…

-Ah, ¿no? -Pennywise pegó su cuerpo contra el de ella agarrándola de la cintura, y Mussa dejó escapar un gemido involuntario ruborizándose en el acto. Se mordió el labio inferior viendo los mojados que tenía delante a escasos milímetros y su excitación hizo mella en Pennywise. –Demuéstramelo.

Mussa le asió del cuello del disfraz y le besó hambrienta haciendo que sus amenazas fueran inútiles. El payaso sintió que ambos ardían internamente el uno por el otro y que aquello tenía que suceder ya.

Entraron sin separarse a la habitación de la pelirroja haciendo que algunas cosas cayeran a su paso, pero no importaba. Aquella fuerte entidad, la dejó sobre la cama y se posicionó sobre ella pasándole un dedo enguantado sobre la ropa. La línea que trazaba hacia abajo quemaba la tela a su paso exponiendo así todo su cuerpo a excepción de la fina prenda de seda negra que cubría su feminidad. La pelirroja observaba todo aquello con fascinación clamando con la mirada que la hiciera suya.

El payaso lo notó y se arrancó el disfraz de un tirón dejándola contemplar unos instantes su cuerpo desnudo.

-¿Soy como en tus fantasías?- preguntó travieso.

-Responderé a eso cuando acabemos.

Pennywise entonces destrozó de un tirón la seda y se colocó entre sus piernas. La embistió con rudeza haciéndola gritar de dolor, pero volvió a hacerlo una vez más con la misma intensidad mientras ella le clavaba las uñas en la espalda gimiendo.

Se quedó mirándola intensamente intentando grabar a fuego en su memoria cada expresión de placer que ella mostraba.

Jamás dejaría que otro humano la tocara, ella era suya.

Bajó una de sus manos por el muslo de la pelirroja y tomó esa misma pierna para ponérsela sobre su hombro y así profundizar en su interior. Mussa se relamía con los ojos cerrados fuertemente mientras él apretaba sus pechos.

-Pennywise…- gimió de pronto provocando que quisiera devorarla, pero en lugar de eso, empezó a besarle la pierna con suavidad mientras entraba y salía de ella. Sabía que él era un animal, que no iba a ser suave y delicado… Por eso dejó escapar un poco su instinto y la mordió con algo de brusquedad haciéndola aullar.

Un poco de sangre apareció y el payaso la hizo desaparecer de una lamida al igual que las marcas de sus dientes provocando oleadas de placer por aquel contraste de dolor y alivio. Apartó la pierna de sí y se acercó a besarla con ansia.

Parecía hiperactivo y descontrolado, como si no pudiera contener todo lo que quería hacer con Mussa. Las embestidas eran lentas o frenéticas, fuertes o suaves. Sus manos parecían tocarla en todos sitios a la vez y hasta parecía que la habitación entera temblaba con ellos.

De un momento a otro, Mussa alcanzó el orgasmo y Pennywise no pudo aguantar el olor almizclado que provenía de su feminidad, asique se deslizó de su cuerpo arrodillándose en el suelo y comenzó a lamerla.

-Oh… dios mío… -dijo incorporándose sobre sus codos para ver lo que hacía con su cuerpo. El payaso gruñó contra sus labios cubiertos de saliva y fluidos e introdujo su lengua dentro de ella mientras se masturbaba.

-Córrete para mí, niña…

Mussa gimió fuertemente al escucharle y él no aguantó más y con un rápido movimiento se abalanzó sobre ella penetrándola.

-Mmmmmm…

Cuando por fin su cuerpo pudo tranquilizarse, sonrió con los ojos cerrados notándole acurrucado contra su cuello abrazándola. Nunca se había sentido tan tranquila y a gusto con alguien.

-Definitivamente eres mejor que en mis fantasías.- bromeó haciéndole reír.

-La verdad es que ha estado bien esta terapia. Me has recordado que también estoy enamorado de ti… -La cara de Mussa se disparó al lado donde él estaba acostado mirándole pasmada, y él soltó una risita infantil justo un segundo antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

-Buenas noches a ti también… -suspiró.

* * *

 **Hola! Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, a parte de que no se me ocurría un buen capítulo, he tenido algún que otro problema. Os echo de menos y espero que estéis bien! un abrazo y ojalá que os haya gustado el lemon jaja! Nos leemos! ^^**


	23. Capítulo 23: Hombre de ciencia

Capítulo 24: Hombre de ciencia

Juró que nunca volvería a tener esos sentimientos por nadie, y así había sido. No se involucró sentimentalmente con nadie ni tenía intención de hacerlo, pero todo eso cambió cuando llegó a Derry.

 _Cuando le conoció a él..._ _  
_  
Pennywise emitía un suave ronroneo a su lado mientras ella le miraba con ojos brillantes, su rostro reflejaba una leve sonrisa tranquila y ella suspiró. Ojalá esta vez fuera feliz con alguien. Se sentía bien al lado de Pennywise, pero arrastraba el trauma de lo que sufrió con el último que le confesó que estaba enamorado de ella. _"_ _La verdad es que ha estado bien esta terapia. Me has recordado que también estoy enamorado de ti…"_

Sacudió la cabeza intentando apartar al fantasma de su pasado, aquello terminó, murió hace mucho tiempo, pero no pudo evitar pensar en él cuando escuchó el arranque de sinceridad de Pennywise.

 _"¡No seas estúpida! ¿Ahora te vas a asustar porque te quieran? Por el amor de Dios, no todos son como tu ex, ¡mucho menos lo va a ser éste que ni si quiera es humano!"_ -Pensaba mientras le veía dormir.

Como si sus pensamientos interfirieran en la calidad del sueño del payaso, éste dio una leve sacudida abrazándose más a ella.

-Shhh... Tranquilo. -susurró acariciando su frente. Él suspiró abriendo los ojos hacia ella.

-He sentido tu miedo... y eso me ha asustado.- sus ojos azules brillaban mirándola fijamente.

-Perdona... yo...

-Jamás te haría daño, no quiero que olvides eso. Lo único que quiero es estemos juntos. -Ella sonrió algo abrumada y cuando iba a apartar la vista, él se incorporó y la tomó por las mejillas obligándola a tener contacto visual. -Mussa, soy tuyo, y aunque volvieran a borrarme la memoria, siempre volvería a recordarte.

La pelirroja imitó su gesto de cogerle de las mejillas y lo atrajo hacia ella abrazándole fuertemente. Sobraban las palabras.

* * *

La habitación en la que se encontraba era un laboratorio. Las mesas estaban repletas de frascos de diversos colores y con sustancias con distinto nivel de viscosidad.

A veces Simmons había ido allí simplemente a cuidar de las ratas que se habían librado en el pasado de sus experimentos, y las veía recorrer sin problemas sus laberintos hechos de cartón. De sobra se sabían el camino y no tardaban en encontrar el premio.

Había pasado toda la noche en aquel lugar revisando sus notas y probando antídotos, pero hasta el momento no había habido suerte y las pequeñas criaturas habían muerto.

Ya de día, tomó la última de las ratas, la que vio que siempre terminaba antes que las otras, y con pesar, le inyectó lo mismo que hizo que el payaso perdiera la memoria. La rata se mostraba desorientada y torpe cuando éste volvió a meterla en el laberinto, y hasta parecía que no sabía ni andar.

Con un nudo en la garganta, abrió un cajón para buscar el premio y se topó con una vieja foto en blanco y negro donde se le veía al lado del hombre que ahora le provocaba pesadillas.

Era irónico leer las palabras tras la imagen.

Volvió a agarrar a la rata y a inyectarle su último intento sin esperanza alguna. ¿Cómo había dado lugar a esta situación?

-Siempre he sido yo el monstruo. Si pudiera volver atrás todo sería distinto. Lo siento muchísimo... -dijo acariciándole la pequeña cabecita con lágrimas en los ojos mientras la sujetaba en sus manos.

Una fuerte alarma resonó por los pasillos y asustado dejó a la rata en el laberinto saliendo rápidamente por la puerta.

Provenía de la enfermería y cuando estaba a punto de entrar, uno de los guardias le detuvo. Era Joe.

-Señor. –Saludó con mirada preocupada alertando a Simmons.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-El chico, Bill, ha escapado y hay dos enfermeros muertos y uno de mis compañeros ha resultado gravemente herido.

En ese momento, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y salió un médico rollizo y sudoroso con manchas de sangre en su ropa, dejando ver que detrás de él estaba el herido postrado en la cama con un aspecto mortalmente pálido.

-Hugo, hay que encontrar y matar a ese hijo de puta. Deberías tirarle al payaso encima y que se lo coma. –Dijo con sofocación como si hubiera estado corriendo.

-¿Él también está muerto?- el médico negó con la cabeza limpiándose el sudor de la frente con la manga.

\- Acabo de operarle de urgencia, así que ahora está inconsciente. Ha perdido mucha sangre. Al parecer, cuando escuchó el alboroto, pasó y Bill le atacó por detrás clavándole un bisturí hasta el fondo en el costado derecho.

-Madre mía…

-Por suerte no le quitó el arma, pero antes de caer inconsciente dijo que lo que sí le quitó fue el teléfono móvil y llamó a alguien diciéndole algo del payaso y que viniera.

Otra cosa más por la que arrepentirse: haberle hablado de Josef a Bill cuando empezó a darse cuenta que tras años de "amistad", esa alianza era peligrosa.

Joe le sacó de sus pensamientos tomándole del brazo para hablarle en privado unos metros más allá del médico.

-Señor, debería darse prisa y marcharse del hospital hacia un lugar seguro. Su vida corre un grave peligro.

-Lo sé, todos corremos peligro hasta que no le encuentren.

-No me refería a Bill, sino a Josef. -Hugo le miró sorprendido. – Quiso experimentar conmigo por su odio hacia mi raza, pero cuando iban a cogerme y amordazarme, noqueé a cuatro de sus guardias y quiso conservarme por mi fuerza. Le impresioné y me dejó vivir. Aún así ha matado a muchos de los míos y eso es imperdonable. He esperado mucho tiempo, pero si viene estoy listo para matarle.

Simmons estaba impresionado por todo aquello. Conociendo a Josef y su mente enferma, siempre le pareció bastante extraño ver a un guardia de color bajo sus órdenes. Pero también se puede esperar cualquier demencia viniendo de él. Ahora se daba cuenta.

Levantó la mano hacia él, y Joe se la estrechó con vigor.

-Tengo que hacer una cosa antes de dejar el hospital. Necesitamos al payaso o esto no acabará nunca. –Fue a accionar el ascensor pero parecía ocupado, se tocó el bolsillo y su teléfono no estaba. –¡Rayos! Voy a mi laboratorio, ¿puedes bajar y avisar a la doctora Mora de que vaya allí con el payaso? No puedo perder el tiempo aquí esperando.

-Claro, señor.

-Hugo, no más "señor". Ten cuidado.

-Está bien, Hugo. Pero sea rápido. Podría aparecer en cualquier momento…

La gente corría a su alrededor, todos querían abandonar el hospital y tenían su derecho si Bill seguía por ahí con un arma.

Al llegar al lugar, Hugo vio sobre la mesa lo que andaba buscando y llamó a Mussa para advertirle.

-¿Mussa? ¿Todavía no ha llegado Joe? Bill ha matado a dos personas y ha herido gravemente a un guardia.

- _Dios mío... ¿Tú estás bien? Ten mucho cuidado, me dijo que tenía una pistola en su habitación._

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Y CÓMO ME LO DICES A ESTAS ALTURAS?!

- _Lo siento muchísimo, Hugo, pero tú tampoco has sido muy sincero conmigo hasta hace cuánto, ¿dos días?-_ trató de defenderse la pelirroja.

-Bueno, tal vez tengas razón, pero joder…- se quejó nervioso. -¿algún otro detallito mortal que contar?

- _No, ese era el único. Enseguida subimos a tu despacho. Dejé mis zapatos bloqueando el ascensor para que… bueno, que lo bloqueé_.- titubeó avergonzada y al instante se escuchó a Pennywise reírse.

-Bueno, supongo que ya no puedo sancionar eso… ¡daos prisa! ¡Josef estará de camino!- exclamó asustándola.

-¡No puede ser! ¡¿Pero ya tienes el antídoto?!

Hugo bajó la mirada sintiéndose un fracasado y cuando miró hacia la rata, la vio justo en el lado contrario del laberinto y el premio había desaparecido. -Lo tengo, Mussa…- dijo con lágrimas de emoción.-Lo tengo.

* * *

 **Hola gente! He tenido que volver a subir el capítulo de nuevo, me di cuenta de que tenía muchísimos errores y todo "gracias" a chrome! Espero que estéis bien y tengáis un buen día! Nos leemos pronto!**

 **MariaLestrange23**


	24. Capítulo 24: La venganza de Bill

Capítulo 24: La venganza de Bill

Varios furgones trasladaron a los pacientes del hospital hacia el pabellón municipal. Sus familias fueron avisadas para que acudieran a hacerles compañía y darles más tranquilidad. El alcalde le debía un favor a Hugo, por lo que no fue difícil que aceptara habilitar el lugar en un tiempo récord sin dar explicaciones.

¿Dónde estaba Bill?

Simmons volvió a llamar a Joe a ver si había conseguido bajar, pero éste no respondía, por lo que salió de su laboratorio a ver qué diablos pasaba.

La pelirroja había hecho la maleta en pocos minutos y mientras Pennywise destruyó todos los documentos y fotografías que tenía aquel pesado dossier, en el proceso estaba asombrado de todo lo que ponía ahí.

-No sabía que podía hacer tantas cosas.- su voz apenas fue un susurro.

-Puedes hacer casi todo lo que te imagines. –dijo ella acercándose al payaso.

-¿Puedo detener el tiempo?- preguntó emocionado mirándola.

-No, pero…

-¿Resucitar a alguien?

-Tampoco...

-¡Joder!- gruñó. -¡Pues qué mierda!

-Puedes cambiar de forma tú mismo o lo que quieras, conocer el miedo de cada persona, volver loca a la gente, alterar su fisiología, afectar los fenómenos meteorológicos, hacer ver lo que tú quieras que vean, destruir cualquier cosa, hacerlas arder o explotar… son muchas cosas, ¡no te quejes! –el payaso se encogió de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

Simmons llegó con respiración agitada a la puerta medio abierta del ascensor, al lado había una palanca con la que había sido forzada. Al asomarse al hueco se dio la vuelta apoyándose contra la pared cubriendo su boca con la palma de la mano.

* * *

-Venga, salgamos de aquí. –Dijo Mussa alcanzando la maleta, pero el payaso fue más rápido.

-No, déjalo, yo te la llevaré. –Ambos se quedaron mirando sin decir nada. Se acercaba el momento de largarse de allí y de empezar una nueva vida. Unos toques en la puerta los devolvió a la realidad.

Mussa abrió esperando ver a Simmons, pero sólo pudo ver al bajar la vista los zapatos que había usado para bloquear el ascensor, ahora estaban ante ella perfectamente colocados. Bill se asomó entonces pistola en mano.

El disparo impactó en el pecho de Mussa y esta cayó de espaldas en los brazos de Pennywise.

-¡NOOOOO!- Gritó el payaso cerrando la puerta con la mente. –Mussa, ¡MUSSA!

Sus parpados apenas y podían abrirse, la sangre manaba de ella formando un desagradable charco. Fuera se escuchaba a Bill reírse a carcajadas.

Pennywise pensaba desesperado qué podía hacer para salvarla mientras el latido de su corazón se volvía más lento.

El payaso la obligó a mirarle sujetándola de las mejillas. –¡No cierres los ojos! ¡Mírame! –Mussa con lágrimas en los ojos le miró y todo se detuvo.

-¡Vamos monstruo asqueroso! ¡No seas cobarde y abre la puta puerta! ¡Voy a hacer que te reúnas con esa zorra en el infierno! –Bill disparó hacia el techo chillando como un loco. Saltaba desquiciado en el pasillo mientras las puertas del ascensor hacían su propio ruido abriéndose y cerrándose a la mitad chocando con el cuerpo tirado de Joe.

Una luz poderosa bajo la puerta detuvo la celebración del rubio y se acercó intentando escuchar lo que pasaba dentro.

-¿Qué cojones estás haciendo? ¡ABRE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! –Gritaba dándole patadas a la puerta. -¡QUE ABRAS!

La puerta se abrió desvelando a Mussa al fondo de la habitación con mirada grisácea hacia el techo flotando. El vello de Bill se erizó con repulsión y miedo, ¿estaba muerta? La luz del pasillo empezó a parpadear furiosamente. La puerta volvió a cerrarse de un portazo dejándole sin aliento.

El ruido de las puertas del ascensor, de las luces tintinear… todo era un escenario de pesadilla. Más aún cuando otro ruido más se sumó a la escena. Un gimoteo ronco y enfermizo detrás de su espalda.

 **"Puedes cambiar de forma tú mismo o lo que quieras"** \- Repetía la voz de Mussa en su cabeza.

Bill se giró y se encontró con un ser deforme y sucio con gusanos saliéndole de la piel y de los ojos. Desprendía un olor a podrido nauseabundo, estaba cubierto como de una baba verde oscura cayéndole por todo el cuerpo.

Con la mano temblorosa y a punto de perder el conocimiento por lo que estaba viendo, levantó el brazo y apuntó con lo que creía ser el arma, pero en su lugar lo que sostenía era una enorme y gorda sanguijuela que se retorció en su agarre clavándole unos enormes dientes en la piel.

Bill chillaba y lloraba de dolor y asco intentando arrancársela, pero cuando apretaba a aquella cosa, a ésta le salía otra cabeza y le mordía en otro lugar. El rubio retrocedió dando un grito espeluznante viendo que el deforme se aproximaba a él hasta que su espalda se encontró contra la pared.

Con el frenesí, Pennywise no se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía tras él, sólo se agachó a la altura de la cara del rubio.

Recordó viendo sus ojos cuando Bill entró a la celda con él llevándole cubiertos de verdad y su amenaza para que no volviera a acercarse a Mussa o le mataría. Su aversión y asco cuando desde la ventana les vio la tarde lluviosa en el patio para después contarle todo a Simmons. "Veía" a través de Bill y absorbía sus recuerdos y las emociones que sintió durante ellos. Bill pareció mostrarle a propósito el recuerdo de cómo besuqueó a la pelirroja hace unos días delante de él como venganza, y aunque trató de sonreír y humillar al payaso, el rubio sentía tanto asco que temblaba descontrolado a punto de vomitar.

Pennywise sonrió mostrando cucarachas entre los dientes y sarro negro, su aliento era la mismísima esencia de la muerte.

-No creerías que te irías a la tumba siendo ella la última persona que te besara, ¿verdad?

-¡NO! ¡AYUDA!- Gritó descontrolado cuando aquellas podridas manos le agarraron la cara con brusquedad. -¡AYUDAAAAA!

Pennywise rió monstruosamente y hundió sus fauces como si imitara un beso pero cubriendo toda la cara del rubio que se retorcía en el suelo.

En un último intento por destruir al payaso mientras éste le arrancaba su vida, le puso la pistola en la sien y se escuchó un fuerte disparo.

Pennywise dejó de hundirle los dientes y se retiró de Bill mientras le veía sangrar sin vida dejando un gran charco rojo en el suelo.

A unos metros estaba Simmons con el brazo aún extendido con el arma de Joe, al que había visto desde arriba tirado en el suelo del ascensor también sobre líquido escarlata.

El imponente payaso se puso de pie en su dirección con su traje habitual y se miraron fijamente. El hombre percibió con miedo que aquel ser le miraba con rencor, seguramente que algo había recordado, no todo pero lo suficiente para odiarle como desde que se conocieron, así que no bajó el arma.

-Si me disparas, ella muere.- Eso no era lo que esperaba oir, pero hizo que Simmons bajara el arma.

-No iba a… –Pero el payaso giró sobre sus pies y entró a la habitación sin escuchar el resto de la frase. Simmons le siguió a prisa.

Cuando alcanzó a ver a Mussa flotando y con el pecho ensangrentado, dándose cuenta de que la sangre salía de ella como si estuviera en gravedad cero flotando en hilillos escarlata, no pudo evitar agachar la cabeza hacia un lado en el suelo y vomitar todo lo que tenía en su estómago.

-Ahora no es el momento de vomitar, buen doctor. Está viva pero hay que hacer algo o se desangrará. –Dijo bajándola con suavidad y poniéndola sobre la cama.

El hombre se acercó a ella con cuidado y le levantó la ropa con miedo a que el payaso lo interpretase de otra manera, pero no dijo nada y le dejó inspeccionar la herida de bala.

-No hay tiempo de avisar al cirujano, seguramente hayan huido todos a excepción de los guardias. ¡Y Josef estará cada vez más cerca! –Aulló histérico. Pennywise enfureció y le agarró fuertemente por la bata levantándole los pies del suelo.

-¡Pues entonces dime qué tengo que hacer para salvarla!- gritó colérico. Simmons estaba aterrorizado. -¡Ella me dijo que podía hacer muchas cosas, y por tu culpa no estoy a pleno rendimiento! –Dijo con desesperación en su voz, Simmons sacó del bolsillo de su bata un frasco con un líquido ámbar.

-Bébete esto y lo estarás. Es el antídoto. –Pennywise le soltó de pronto haciéndole casi caer y miró con recelo el frasco, pero aún así lo tomó de un trago y Simmons corrió al baño a por toallas y agua caliente.

Pennywise notaba que la cabeza le daba vueltas y cayó al suelo de rodillas. La consecuencia fue que Mussa empezó a perder esa mirada gris y su sangre salía con normalidad, la que flotaba cayó de pronto manchando su cuerpo y la cama blanca. Simmons regresó viendo que todo se salía de control intentando detener la hemorragia.

-¡Por Dios!- ¡Recupérate!- Le chilló al payaso mientras presionaba sobre la herida. Las toallas blancas tornaron en un rojo intenso manchando las manos del director del hospital. El hombre lloraba desquiciado pensando en que se desmayaría si eso no se detenía ya. -¡RECUPÉRATE YA!- gritó mirando hacia arriba implorando a Dios que interviniera.

Se llanto quedó acallado en el acto con el cuerpo temblándole de miedo y angustia cuando notó que algo bajo las hacía fuerza hacia el exterior. Al apartar las manos, las toallas salieron disparadas al suelo y algo rodó de entre ellas. Al lado Pennywise estaba de pie con los ojos más brillantes que el sol, y de pronto toda la sangre parecía correr de nuevo al interior del cuerpo de la joven.

Tras unos agónicos minutos, la herida ya estaba cerrada y Pennywise se aproximó a tomar el cuerpo de Mussa entre sus brazos sentándose en su cama e intentando despertarla moviéndola suavemente. Ella no se movía, estaba pálida y mortalmente fría.

-Mussa... –Llamó Pennywise suavemente acariciando su cara. –Despierta, preciosa. Tenemos que irnos.- Siguió meciéndola mientras grandes lágrimas caían por sus mejillas hasta caer sobre su piel. –Mussa, si tú mueres muero yo… -susurró cerrando los ojos con fuerza y enterrando su cara en el cuello de la chica. –Te amo… -Simmons veía la escena sobrecogido, jamás imaginó que ese ser pudiera tener ese tipo de sentimientos. Se echó a llorar en silencio abrazándose a sí mismo.

-También te… amo…

Ambos hombres abrieron los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar la voz apagada y sin fuerza de Mussa. Pennywise la miró abatido, ella sonreía levemente con los ojos entornados y él con cuidado se agachó acurrucándose en su cuello sintiendo que si la hubiera perdido, habría muerto con ella.


End file.
